Now is Forever
by WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe
Summary: (AU)Kag works for a traveling carnival with San & Mir. One day, a new attraction arrives, "See the Amazing Dog Eared Boy!" He is a violent, arrogant, vicious hanyou who hates all humans. A story of confinement, torture, mystery, and hope. (InuKag)(SanMir)
1. The Greatest Show on Earth

....Summary....  
  
(AU) Kagome works for a traveling carnival along with Sango and Miroku; one day a new attraction arrives at the carnival: "See the Amazing Dog Eared Boy!" He is a violent, arrogant, vicious hanyou who hates all humans. A story of confinement, torture, mystery, and hope. (InuKag)  
  
.....................  
  
Now is Forever  
  
.....................  
  
Chapter 1  
  
.....................  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls of all ages! I Welcome You All to the Greatest Show on Earth!"  
  
Fireworks exploded from beneath the stage. Audience members gasp as the stage is filled with dozens of people, all wearing sparkling costumes and feathers.  
  
Lights bring the stage alive. And open up a world of color and brightness.  
  
Acrobats and clowns dart in all directions, jumping and twirling about. Waving sparklers and handing balloon animals to nearby children.  
  
Music is blasted from speakers set all around the tent.  
  
A roar is heard as the audience turns their attention to a group of people with whips controlling a pair of huge lions.  
  
The lions are accompanied by striped tigers and a hoop of fire. The cats run a course and jump through the enflamed hoop.  
  
The audience cheers as more animals join the stage.  
  
Pure white ponies and bucking half-wild horses prance along the rim of the stage floor. Woman dressed in leotards and glitter ride zebras and wave to the audience members.  
  
Colored birds are released into the air and they fly up and through the great tent.  
  
A giant sound is heard as the largest animals on Earth, the elephants, enter the stage. They are ridden by grinning acrobats who stand on their heads.  
  
A large cannon is wheeled out onto stage, as a man is shot from one end of the tent to the other. Landing atop a podium no bigger than a stool.  
  
More loud music accompanies the next act. Shouts ring out as the strong man lifts iron barbells over his head.  
  
Clowns juggle balls and toys. The bearded lady appears and belts out a loud opera note.  
  
A thin man pole vaults over a high wall, and lands in a pile of hay.  
  
In the air, the trapeze artists swing and jump from swings and ropes. They flip and dive through the air, landing in a safety net.  
  
A flexible pair of individuals bends over backwards and twists themselves into knots. Followed by a parade of dancers who gracefully walk on their toes and kick up their long legs.  
  
The ringmaster, adorned with shinning black boots and a top hat, stretches his arms out as he percents his show.  
  
Cheers and shouts ring out throughout the audience. Children stare wide eyed at the animals and amazing people.  
  
Confetti, streamers, and glitter fall from the ceiling and onto the audience. People jump to their feet and clap as the excitement falls and the entertainment fades away.  
  
The audience members file out of the big top. The sun shines in their eyes as they enter the outdoors.  
  
They are greeted by a giant series of rides and sideshows.  
  
To the right, jutting into the sky, was the Ferris wheel-in its pristine white paint. Along with smaller rides, such as a primitive attraction called Spin-O-Rama.  
  
To the left, the fastest rides: the Flying Falcon, the Splashdown, Freddy's Free Fall, the Ghoster Coaster.  
  
Further on were the kiddy rides such as a chute ride called The Dipsy Doodle.  
  
The colors of the attractions were firehouse reds and creamy whites. Attractions meant to steal the money of the player.  
  
Lights and colored flags hung between the sideshow tents. Each tent held a sign stated what the tent held within it.  
  
Some signs reading: "See Your Feature in the Swami's Crystal Ball!"  
  
"Try Your Luck, Hit the Duck and Win a Prize!"  
  
"The World's Most Curious Citizens." The freak house.  
  
The Animal Tent, largest next to the big top.  
  
Small stands that sold food and souvenirs to the public were everywhere. Popcorn, drinks, cotton candy, peanuts, caramel apples, soft pretzels, etc.  
  
Each shop operated by a smiling carnival employee, who secretly hated their jobs.  
  
Children ran in all direction, holding balloons and licking lollypops. Flustered parents ran after them, carrying won toys and streams of tickets.  
  
Teenagers stood in groups, laughing at the employees and making a mess.  
  
Underneath the excitement, beneath all the shouts of laughter and fun, the hard working crew struggled to keep everything going smooth.  
  
Maintenance crews barely got a rest. Animal keepers ran in all directions, cleaning cages and feeding creatures. It was a blessing to them when closing time finally came around. Then, the music would die down, the screams would stop and the people would leave.  
  
Among the hardworking crew, was a young girl named Kagome. She specialized in all fields of work; she was the eyes, ears, and brain of the underground operation. After every big top show, she took charge of all costumes, animals, and individuals. The carnival world was her life, she knew no other. She was daughter to the ringmaster, the owner of the carnival.  
  
Kagome hated the crowds and large groups of crazy tourists. She kept herself far away from the noise and excitement. She enjoyed the off season, where the carnival would close down for two months for remodeling and to give the employees a long deserved rest.  
  
She never used to be so shy around people; in fact, she used to do shows in the big top along with the other entertainers. But, ever since the accident and death of her brother, Sota, Kagome feared ever returning to the entertainment field.  
  
She spent most of her time inside the animal tent. Caring for the lions, tigers, elephants, and horses that were used in the big top show. The animals all knew Kagome, and they trusted her. Kagome felt sorry for all of them, especially the big cats; who were forced to do silly tricks that degraded them.  
  
Today had been the final show, the off season would now begin. Kagome felt relieved. She watched from behind the flap of the tent, as the employee's left for their two month vacation.  
  
As the last car rolled away and down the tired dirt road, Kagome smiled to herself. She came out from under her hiding spot and began to walk down the row of sideshow attractions, picking up left over items.  
  
Maintenance men waved to her, as they shut down the rides for the off season. Kagome waved back.  
  
Kagome picked up empty popcorn boxes and tossed them into the trash cans, which were already overflowing.  
  
Kagome strolled down the main side street, until she came to a small deep blue colored tent. Kagome pulled back the flap and entered.  
  
"Sango?" she called. "Sango you here?"  
  
Sango was Kagome's best friend. Sango ran a small sideshow where she used her incredible strength to swing a huge boomerang that would cut through thick wooden posts.  
  
The show was impressive and attracted allot of watchers. Probably because Sango was really pretty and her strength was remarkable.  
  
She used to be a demon exterminator before she joined the carnival. She worked so that she could send money to her brother, Kohaku, who was a full time student in a boarding school. Her parents had been murdered and Kohaku was the only family she had left. She used to live in the boarding school too, before she was old enough and able to join the carnival.  
  
Now that it was off season, Sango would be one of the few entertainers that would stay at the carnival.  
  
"I'm out back!" Kagome heard a voice call to her. Kagome exited the tent and walked around the back. She found Sango sitting on a piece of log, fixing the strap on her boomerang.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Hey." Kagome answered. "Everyone has left." Kagome told her.  
  
"Didn't waist any time did they?" Sango asked, standing up and fitting her boomerang across her back.  
  
Suddenly, Sango's pet cat-youkai rubbed against Kagome's leg. Kagome bent down and petted the small youkai.  
  
"I like it when they leave." Kagome told her friend, as she picked up Kirara and held her in her arms.  
  
"You would." Sango teased. Kagome blushed and ducked her head in shame.  
  
Sango laughed, "I tell you, I'm really looking forward to this break. I'm thinking about adding something new to my show, and I'll need the two months to practice."  
  
"You don't need to practice, Sango." Kagome told her.  
  
"Heh, don't I wish. But some practice will do me some good." Sango said. Kagome didn't answer. Sango turned to her, "Come on Kagome, the mess hall is open, let's go see what the chef has for us tonight."  
  
Kagome nodded and placed Kirara on the ground. She walked with Sango towards the dining room, or the mess hall, as they called it.  
  
The girls weaved in and out of the small tents, stepping over cords and ropes. Then, tents opened up and they came to a series to trailers, where some of the "wealthier" entertainers lived, including the ringmaster.  
  
The mess hall was on the other side of the trailers. It was a simple wooden house with a leaky roof, and the walls were made out of screening. Kagome and Sango entered through the swinging door.  
  
A few other people sat at the long picnic benches, adorned with the red and white checkered tablecloths. They shouted greetings to Sango and Kagome as they entered. Kagome recognized them as a few of the acrobats and lighting crew.  
  
The girls grabbed some food and a can of soda and chose a place to sit.  
  
Few at a time, other people entered the mess hall for dinner. All in all, about twenty people would stay for the off season.  
  
Kagome looked up when the door opened, and a young man with dark hair entered. Kagome leaned forward and whispered to Sango, "Miroku warning!"  
  
Sango looked up slightly, and then when she spotted Miroku, she tried to sink down and hide. But she was too slow and Miroku saw her, he got his food, and walked over, sitting directly next to Sango.  
  
"Greetings Lady Sango, Lady Kagome." He said.  
  
"Hey Miroku." Kagome answered. Sango said nothing.  
  
"I see you both are staying for the off season...?" he said.  
  
Kagome nodded. Sango still said nothing.  
  
Miroku leaned closer to Sango. "Why so quiet tonight Lady Sango?" he asked.  
  
"Grope me and die." Sango hissed to him. Miroku's eyes widened and he slid a few inches away.  
  
Kagome laughed at her friends.  
  
Miroku was the carnival swami. Although he wasn't really a swami, he was actually a monk, and a rather perverted monk at that. He was always groping all the girl employees, especially Sango. Yet, Sango did hold back when Miroku groped her, she either gave him a sharp cuff to the face or whacked him unconscious with her boomerang.  
  
Suddenly, the swinging door to the mess hall opened with a loud squeak and slammed shut. All inside the mess hall looked up to see the ringmaster standing in the doorway.  
  
"Evening everybody." He called, as he got his food.  
  
A few answered, "Evening Naraku..." The rest returned to eating and chatting.  
  
Naraku placed his food on a table and ate alone. He occasionally spoke to the people around him, but most of the time, he was usually pretty dark.  
  
Kagome watched her father for a few seconds, but then ignored his presence.  
  
After all where fed, and the kitchen closed. People still lingered before heading off, for they were told that Naraku had an announcement for them all to hear.  
  
Naraku stood up and climbed on top of one of the picnic benches. A hush fell over the room, as he began to speak. "Well, this had been one busy season. I think we will all enjoy the off season break. However, for those of you staying for the two months, I need you to help out all you can, with getting things fixed and patched up for when we open after vacation.  
  
The animals still need care. And the rides maintained and oiled. This will require work that many of you are not used to doing. But there is no reason why you cannot learn."  
  
He paused to let his words sink in among the others.  
  
"On another note, I have a special announcement to make." They all pressed closer to him. "I have made arrangements for a new addition to the carnival's 'The World's Most Curious Citizens' attraction. This new creature will arrive within the week. I tell you this new creature will certainly attract more visitors to the carnival..."  
  
"Is it a Siamese twin?" Miroku asked hopefully.  
  
The group laughed and Sango hit him in the head.  
  
"No, Miroku, I'm sorry it is not. But impressive all the same." Naraku continued.  
  
Kagome wondered what kind of a beast her father had commissioned to be placed in the freak show.  
  
"He is a half-breed. A cross between a human and a demon. A hanyou." Naraku finished.  
  
The groups gasped and began to murmur amongst themselves.  
  
A man spoke out, "A half demon! How can we control something like that?"  
  
Naraku smiled, "I have arranged for an electric cage to be delivered. Ten thousand bolts should be enough to subdue the creature."  
  
"Naraku, if this half-breed was to escape, he would massacre us all." Another spoke up.  
  
"Do we not take the same chance with the lions and tigers?" Naraku answered. "I assure you, once the hanyou is trained up a bit, he will prove to be a promising addition to the carnival."  
  
The groups continued to murmur and whisper.  
  
"I do not like this idea." Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded. What could her father be thinking? Demons lived in another land, far away from here. They were vicious creatures that had strange powers and lived by destroying each other. Full blooded demons were almost extinct, only a few lived in the far away demon lands. And half-breeds were just as vicious and scary, although not as powerful.  
  
"Beginning tomorrow," Naraku continued, "I need a large space cleared in the animal tent for the hanyou's cage. I want everything ready when he arrives."  
  
He paused and gazed over the worried looks of the individuals. "That's all, have a good night." He stepped down off of the picnic table and headed out the door.  
  
Sango stood up suddenly, and followed Naraku out. Kagome followed her and Miroku behind her.  
  
The three of them left the bright mess hall and into the night time darkness. They all looked wildly from side to side, looking for Naraku.  
  
Miroku spotted him heading for his trailer, and pointed. They all ran after him.  
  
"Father!" Kagome shouted as she ran up to him.  
  
"Naraku!" Sango yelled too.  
  
Naraku stopped and turned just as the three-some approached him. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku...what can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Naraku," Sango said sternly, "You know I used to be a demon exterminator before I came here."  
  
"Yes I am aware." Naraku answered.  
  
"May I be the first to tell you that having a hanyou here is not a good idea. Demons are violent creatures, and I've never heard of one that could be 'trained,' as you say. Even if he is only a hanyou, he is still extremely powerful." Sango told him.  
  
"I see..." Naraku said.  
  
"If I may add," Miroku spoke up, "This carnival is a place for children and their families to come and have fun. Having a violent creature as an attraction would certainly not prove to be very beneficial, for parents would not want their young children exposed to that kind of aggression."  
  
"True..." Naraku said. "Kagome, do you have something to say?"  
  
Kagome froze. She knew what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't bring herself to confront her father. "Kagome?" he asked again.  
  
Kagome stared at the ground. "I just agree with Sango and Miroku." She said.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Naraku said to the group, "Well, I hear what you are saying. But I can assure you that this decision is one that has been long though out. I believe I have taken ever precaution and I am absolutely confident that the hanyou will not pose a problem, only a benefit to this carnival."  
  
"But sir..." Sango spoke again.  
  
"Listen to me," Naraku interrupted her, "this is my carnival. You all work for me. Your decision doesn't really matter in the situation. But, as employees I do value your opinion and your skills. There for, I have created another plan, for the hanyou.  
  
Sango, you have the skills and power of a demon exterminator. So, I can trust that you would be able to kill the hanyou if anything was to go wrong?"  
  
Sango glared at him with angry eyes, but she nodded.  
  
"And Miroku, your skills as a monk will be greatly needed here as well. Can I count on you to create some seals and restraints to help keep the hanyou under control?" Naraku added.  
  
Miroku nodded and said, "Yes Naraku."  
  
"Good. Now I think that we are secure with the hanyou if anything was to go wrong. Do you see how absurd it was to think that anything could go wrong? With talented individuals, such as yourselves, as part of my staff, I could never doubt anything." Naraku said.  
  
He turned and walked the few steps up to his trailer, "Oh, and Kagome, darling, I trust that you will see to it that the hanyou is comfortable and fed well?"  
  
"Yes Father." Kagome said.  
  
"Very Good. Then, I bid you three a goodnight. And Kagome don't stay up too late." And he opened the door to his trailer and entered, shutting the door behind him.  
  
The three stood in silence for a few seconds. But then Miroku broke the quiet, "Well, I suppose there is nothing we can do about this. The hanyou will be a part of the show."  
  
"I'm just not at all comfortable with the situation." Sango said.  
  
....................  
  
Kagome awoke before the sun. She always did. The day was too short for her not to be up early.  
  
The faint sound of snoring echoed throughout the trailer, it came from her father.  
  
Kagome threw off the covers and stretched her stiff limbs. She climbed off of her cot and stood up.  
  
She walked towards the small sink and let the water run. She splashed her with the water and then, taking a small cloth, she striped and took a sponge bath. She washed her hair in the sink and dried it with a towel.  
  
Kagome toweled herself dry and dressed. She pulled on a pair of work jeans and an old flannel T-Shirt. The shirt hung below her knees, so Kagome gathered up the ends and pulled them to the side. She tied the extra cloth in a knot, which lay to the side.  
  
Kagome took a quick glance at her face in the small mirror. Her features didn't matter to her. She was not like the acrobatic woman who fussed over their hair and faces every second. And besides, those women were ten times prettier than Kagome could ever be.  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled her slightly damp hair up into a high pony tail. She tied it with a piece of rope. The piece of rope had a symbolic meaning to Kagome. It used to part of a guard rope, used to protect the high wire acrobats, in case they missed their mark and fell. The rope had not served its purpose when her brother had needed it most.  
  
Kagome shook the bad memory out of her head. She opened the door of the trailer and left her father still asleep; she shut the door silently behind her.  
  
Outside the door, she sat on the steps and put on her black work boots. She had to keep them outside because they were covered with animal poop, and smelled horrible.  
  
Kagome walked towards the mess hall, breakfast was always served early. And Kagome was usually the first one to be there.  
  
She ate quickly, just as others began to awaken and enter the mess hall. When she finished, Kagome headed towards the animal tent, they needed their breakfast too.  
  
These mornings, alone with the animals, were greatest part of Kagome's day. She would usually talk to the animals or hum to herself.  
  
The animals all knew Kagome; they trusted her because she was quiet and kind.  
  
The big cats paced in their cages as Kagome cut up their meat. She wrapped the meat chunks in a thin edible wrap.  
  
She fed each of the cats individually. Each cat had its own way of eating. The lions always consumed the food quickly and harshly. The tigers took the time to chew each bite, and lick the last essence of food off the straw.  
  
Kagome fed the horses and ponies and petted them lovingly. Then, she moved on to the elephants, at the back of the tent.  
  
Feeding them was the most fun, because she could hand them things, and they would take them from her using their long trunks.  
  
The elephants flapped their large ears and paced in their pens.  
  
Kagome always thought it unfair to keep such large animals in such small confinement.  
  
Kagome's next job was to begin to clean the cages. She took the hose and began to wash away all the muck and old straw.  
  
By this time, more people had entered the animal tent and were helping her. Kagome didn't really speak to them. Even though she knew them all, she just couldn't find it in herself to say anything to them.  
  
Kagome was busy all morning, until high noon; when she took a small break. She lay in the clean, new straw and rested. She stared up at the top of the tent. Letting her mind wander.  
  
She had only rested for a few minutes, when she heard shouts outside. Then she heard the beeping sound of a truck backing up.  
  
Kagome scrambled out of the hay and ran outside. It was indeed a truck, a delivery truck. The back was open, and a group of people stood waiting around.  
  
Two of them being Miroku and Sango.  
  
Kagome ran over to them and said, "Hey guys! What's this?"  
  
"The hanyou's electric cage." Sango said.  
  
"Thank goodness it got delivered before the hanyou." Miroku added.  
  
Once the docking ramp was lowered, everyone began to scurry about and help unload the cage.  
  
Kagome went with a group to help clear a space for it in the animal tent. Fresh straw was laid down along the cages bottom.  
  
Huge extension cords were carried in and plugged into a power source. Once the cage was brought in and connected, Naraku entered the tent to survey the work.  
  
The cage was a huge 30' x 10' x 10'. Its iron bars had copper inlay that would hold the electric charge.  
  
To get to the cage you had to go through a series of gates, which were made of solid iron. A temporary wall was built to conceal the wires and electrical equipment. Then, the extra generators where attached and hooked up.  
  
When, it was finally set up, only one long side of the cage was visible. This side would face the public, and the creature inside would only be visible from there.  
  
"Good work, everyone!" Naraku shouted to the set up group, "Now to test it! Everyone back away! Do not touch anything metal! Ten thousand bolts of electricity will be running through the cage!"  
  
Everyone backed away. Kagome watched as her father flicked a series of switches. A low hum began to emit from the cage, a few sparks flew, but the hum continued.  
  
The workers all clapped and cheered that the cage was a success.  
  
Kagome watched as her father's smile grew bigger. She turned her eyes and looked up at Sango, whose face was stern.  
  
"What do you think Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, that cage can hold anything. I've never seen anything like it before. I just hope modern technology is as advanced as it says it is." Sango answered.  
  
Kagome had to agree with her. Although the cage was a success and it could hold the hanyou, she couldn't help feel horribly guilty for the poor creature.  
  
..........................  
  
In the days to come, Kagome, as well as a few others, learned how the cage worked. She learned how to increase the voltage, if necessary, and how to activate the generators. There was also the emergency kill switch, which was hidden behind a box of glass, so that no one pressed it accidentally.  
  
The power was temporarily turned off so that they could set the cage with suitable living conditions. Kagome helped rake in straw and coat the floor with insulin.  
  
Every morning, when Kagome entered the animal tent to feed the animals, she stared at the cage. She couldn't imagine the power of the creature to need a cage like this.  
  
The hanyou was set to be delivered by the end of the week.  
  
Kagome, at one point, asked Sango how they were to get the hanyou to the carnival.  
  
"They will probably sedate him." Sango answered. "I just hope he doesn't wake up."  
  
Kagome hoped so too.  
  
As the week drew to a close, Kagome was very busy and hardly noticed when the time came.  
  
She was helping take down lights and loudspeakers, when a truck drove up the dirt road at a fast speed.  
  
Kagome dropped what she was working on, and ran for the animal tent. She met up with Sango, who carried her boomerang, and had a worried look on her face.  
  
The girls arrived just in time to see a rough looking man unhook a large metal box from the back of his truck.  
  
The box slid down a ramp and landing heavily on the ground. The thing within it rolled around inside the metal box, as it fell.  
  
The box was made of solid iron and only a few small air holes were along the sides.  
  
The man reached inside his truck and pulled out a set of keys, he threw them on the ground and climbed back into his truck and shouted to the gathering group, "Here you go Mac, And good rithens!!" With that, he slammed on the gas, and drove away quickly.  
  
Kagome and Sango slowly approached the metal box, as did the others around them. There was a giant padlock on the one side, along with many other bolt locks.  
  
A circle formed around the box, whispers spread around. No one dared to go closer.  
  
Suddenly, Naraku appeared and shouted to the group, "Don't worry, the creature is sedated." But still no one dared to go any closer. He picked up the set of keys off the ground.  
  
Naraku moved closer, he was the only one. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Naraku turned and looked up at Sango, "Stand ready Sango!" he called.  
  
Sango nodded and took a step closer.  
  
Naraku reached the box and placed a hand on it. With is other hand he grasped the padlock and pushed a key inside. Sweat dripped from his brow, and his hands shook, but he turned the key within the padlock.  
  
The padlock opened and fell off the box and onto the ground.  
  
No sound came from within the iron container.  
  
Naraku signaled and a few people stepped forward. They crowded around the box, a few touched it.  
  
Naraku then, gently slipped the bolt locks away, the metal door popped open slightly.  
  
The group drew back in fear. And a gasp fell over the crowd.  
  
Very slowly, Naraku opened the door a crack, just enough for him to peer inside. The group pressed closer to him, wanting to peek inside as well.  
  
Naraku gave a sigh and opened the door fully, "He's out cold." He told everyone.  
  
Kagome could barely see what was inside the box. She only saw a flash of silver as more people moved forward and blocked her view.  
  
"Bring the shackles." Naraku ordered.  
  
Kagome could only hear what was going on. She could no longer see her father, the box, or the creature inside.  
  
She could hear the metallic noise as the shackles clasped together.  
  
Kagome looked up into Sango's face. "I guess everything is under control." Sango said quietly.  
  
Kagome almost secretly wished the hanyou would wake up, so that he could run away. But she knew that if he did wake up, he would kill them all, including herself. So she pushed the thought out of her mind.  
  
The group around the hanyou began to move. Kagome heard the sounds of chains rattling. The people gradually moved away, and Kagome could see the hanyou lying on his side on the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at the gorgeous head of hair the hanyou possessed. It looked like spun silver, and it fairly glistened in the sunlight.  
  
Gently resting on the top of his head, were a pair of ears. They looked soft and stuck up just like puppy ears. Kagome wiggled with delight.  
  
The silver tresses covered his face, so Kagome couldn't see it. But she could see that he wore red shirt and pants; and he was barefooted.  
  
The group pulled on the chains attached to the shackles and dragged the hanyou across the ground toward the animal tent.  
  
The surrounding group followed them into the tent, Kagome peered around their bodies to try and get a better look at the hanyou.  
  
Naraku and others dragged him to the entrance of his cage and through the first gate. The electricity was shut off so that they could work without worry.  
  
Naraku paused to open the second gate and to switch of the electricity off the passageway. The pulling group rested for a moment. They were all sweating and shaking. They had no idea for how long the hanyou would be out. And they dare not press their luck.  
  
Kagome noticed that the others animals of the tent were as quiet as a mouse when an owl is around. The horses pawed the ground nervously, but that was the only movement.  
  
Kagome redirected her eyes to the hanyou on the ground. She could now see his hands and fingers. His long fingers ended in sharp claws that looked to be able to slice through solid bone. Kagome's eyes stared at the fingers, she gazed at the curve of them, and how they lay dead-like on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, one of the fingers began to twitch. Kagome blinked a few times, thinking perhaps she imagined it. She stared again, and realized that is was true. The fingers were moving!  
  
"He just moved his hand!" Kagome shouted to her father. Naraku's eyes turned from the control panel and stared at the creature, whose fingers were twitching slightly.  
  
"He's waking up!" Naraku roared. "Quick get him in the cage."  
  
The men were scared, but they obeyed. They pulled the hanyou through the second gate and up to the great cage.  
  
Naraku thrusted the doors open with fear.  
  
"Just pick him up and throw him in, we don't have time!" Naraku roared.  
  
He reached down and grabbed an arm and pulled upward. The men followed him.  
  
Kagome noticed that the hanyou was coming out of the sedation very quickly. His twitching hand had now balled up into a clawed fist.  
  
As her father and the others struggled under his weight, a noise emitted from the hanyou's throat. It sounded like a deep, low growl. The noise rattled in Kagome's eardrums.  
  
A few of the men dropped the limb they were holding out of fear. "You fools! Pick him up! Pick him up!!" Naraku roared.  
  
He had managed to get the hanyou's head and upper body inside the cage. The growl still continued to emit from the creature.  
  
The group heaved his body through the doorway. His waist was in, then his knees, then his feet...  
  
Underneath his hair, the hanyou's eyes opened. He could feel hands on his body; he snapped his head up and twisted around.  
  
The door to the cage was still open...with a roar the hanyou attacked at the open door and the men standing around it.  
  
Naraku slammed the door shut, just as the hanyou struck the bars. "Turn on the electricity!!" Naraku roared.  
  
Luckily the person closest to the panel knew how to turn it on. He flicked the switches to the 'on' position.  
  
Kagome heard the electric hum spread over the cage.  
  
The hanyou's attack caused him to touch the bars, just as the electricity turned on.  
  
The sound of the electricity hitting him sounded like a gun shot. The snap of voltage flung the hanyou away from the bars. He flew backward and slammed into the front electrical bars.  
  
Kagome stared in horror as the hanyou was struck again by the ten thousand volts. A scream emitted from her lips, as a cry of pain came out of the hanyou's mouth.  
  
His body twitched violently as the electricity flowed through him. He fell; face down onto the cage floor. Sparks of electricity emitted from his clothing as he lay there. For a long time, the hanyou didn't move.  
  
Then, very slowly, the hanyou pulled himself up on shaky limbs. He glared wildly from side to side and then turned around to see a group of humans staring at him.  
  
He growled violently through the bars and glared at each human with sheer hatred. His silver hair hung around his head and face. Only one eye was visible.  
  
She stared in awe as his eye came to rest on her. He had deep golden eyes. The color of the yellow sun only brighter and full of life.  
  
The group pressed closer to the cage to stare at the hanyou. Naraku came from the gates and walked directly up to the bars, staring at the hanyou with his hands on his hips.  
  
The hanyou glared at him with a deadly eye. He growled and balled his hands into fists.  
  
Naraku turned around to the group, "See? Isn't he wonderful? I dare say that this creature will prove to be a remarkable addition to our beloved carnival. Now, let's let him get accustomed to his new surroundings and tomorrow we will see if he is at all trainable."  
  
Naraku turned and left the animal tent with a huff.  
  
One by one, individuals stole another look at the hanyou before departing and returning to work.  
  
Sango's hand came to rest on Kagome's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before she turned and walked out of the tent.  
  
Kagome didn't move. Her feet were rooted to the spot. Her eyes transfixed with the being in the cage.  
  
Kagome was now alone with the hanyou. All others had wanted to get away. She moved closer to the cage. The electric hum grew louder in her ears as she got closer.  
  
The hanyou's gaze followed her as she moved closer. Kagome just stared and stared at his face and features. He looked so much like a normal human, minus the claws, ears, and silver hair.  
  
The hanyou's lips curled up into a sneer and he roared at Kagome, showing his fangs. But Kagome didn't move. Was she scared of this creature? Yes, but he wasn't like the giant cats or the elephants. Perhaps it was the fact that he was half human that made him seem more or less...passive.  
  
After the hanyou realized that the girl wasn't going to stop staring, he rolled his eyes and began to pace within his cage. Kagome still watched him. He had a wonderful walk, it was powerful, yet graceful.  
  
In between the bars of the cage, the hanyou forgot about the annoying, staring girl and looked around the tent. He eyed the other animals in the tent. They too, were all behind bars.  
  
He could sense the smell of fresh hay and manure all around him. His ears picked up the shouts and noises of workers outside the tent.  
  
His gaze fell back on the starring girl. Who still hadn't moved from her spot. He strolled back over and sat down in front of her.  
  
Kagome watched as the hanyou sat down and leaned forward, staring at her. Was he trying to mimic her?  
  
Kagome blinked a few times and moved her face closer to the electric bars. If the bars didn't separate them, then she was less than a foot away from the hanyou.  
  
The hanyou stared back at her, their face's eye level.  
  
Kagome gazed into his golden eyes, the other one she could slightly see beneath his silver hair. Her eyes scanned his pointed face, and starred longingly at his adorable ears.  
  
She longed to touch one of those velvet ears.  
  
Without thinking twice about the danger, Kagome raised her hand up and out toward the bars of the cage.  
  
The hanyou watched her hand come at him. He cocked his head slightly at her movement.  
  
Kagome could feel the warmth of the electric pulse that emitted from the bars. Her hand slightly shook, as she pressed forward towards the creature.  
  
Her fingers entered the cage and moved toward the hanyou's head. He froze, wondering what the girl was attempting to do.  
  
Kagome was centimeters away from the ears, her fingers felt weak and not attached to her body. Finally, she lunged forward and using her thumb and pointer finger grabbed a hold of the hanyou's left ear.  
  
She had only touched the softness for a second when the hanyou let out a violent roar, which scared her beyond means. She quickly withdrew her hand and pulled it out of the cage.  
  
The hanyou's clawed hand struck out to grab hers, but she was quicker and his fist stuck the electric bars. Kagome heard the electric zap again and the hanyou pulled his hand away from the bars and let out a small yelp.  
  
Kagome fell backwards and landed on her back. She sat up quickly, her heart pounding.  
  
The hanyou shook his hand slightly, as if to get rid of the pain, and then turned his gaze back to her. He growled ferociously at her, for causing him pain. Kagome could see both his golden eyes and the flashed at her with rage.  
  
Kagome pulled herself up and dusted herself off. She felt such sorrow for the creature, he was so wild, yet he was forced to live in confinement.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and spoke brave words,  
  
"I pity you." She squeaked out to the hanyou. The hanyou's eyes widened as she said this. Then, he snarled again and began to growl more viciously and loudly.  
  
Kagome took a few steps backwards and then turned and ran. As she reached the tent flap, she could have sworn she heard a noise that sounded like a, "Feh."  
  
But she didn't dare look back. That hanyou could have cut off her hand just then. Kagome just continued to run out and went to find Sango.  
  
Back inside the tent, the hanyou watched the young girl run away. He reached up and touched the ear she had just grabbed. Then, he glared at the hand that had just gotten electrocuted when he tried to make her let go. His ears lay back on his head and he curled his fingers into a fist. 'Damn fucking humans.' He thought.  
  
..............................  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, this is only chapter one...and it's really long (I write long chapters) This is one of my newest stories...and I plan to continue it.  
  
If you like what you are reading then please review. Thanks!! No flames please, but constructive criticism is allowed. Please review!! Reviews are my inspiration to write more and quickly...so if you want chapter 2 up soon... I better get some reviews!! 


	2. Kagome's Flashback

....................  
  
Chapter 2  
  
...................  
  
Here are some quick review responses... I don't normally do this, cause I usually get allot of reviews so I don't have the time... but since this story is just starting out, I can answer the first couple...Look for your name and see if I replied...Then go on and Enjoy chapter 2!!  
  
Reviewers: Thank you all so much for your reviews!! You all rock soo much!!  
  
Fairy: I'm so happy you enjoyed my fic. I promise to continue it!  
  
FieryFoxDemon: I like this, I like this too! ; )  
  
remix-69er: Soon...very soon...::wink wink::  
  
CrzyGrl: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying...please be patient lol  
  
Dolphin-Slam: I know, it's so hard to think of Inuyasha as a 'monster' in a cage...  
  
HailFireSano: I don't want to spoil anything...but he will...don't worry.  
  
MichelleAnneSummers: Glad you do!! Enjoy!  
  
Kage Kitsune27: Thanks for taking interest in this story. Your review was inspiration enough...thanks and Enjoy!!  
  
Spot: Thank you very much...I hope you liked chapter 2...3 is coming soon.  
  
Sakurascent: Yes, it will...I hope...keep reading  
  
Kitsunefire: Thanks for the tip, you're right it does sound like I'm talking about fabric...lol...I'm glad you think it's original, keep reading!  
  
Purplepeopleeater: Answer to question 1: Yes; Q2: I haven't figured that out yet...lol Q3: Yes, eventually; Q4: Kouga not Shippo; Q5: Not really, but good idea!! Thanks!!; Q6: No...sadly...no; I hope I answered all of your questions thanks for being such a devout fan!!  
  
EvilRyuA13: Really? I didn't know that... I just kinda guessed at the voltage thing...I wasn't really looking for accuracy. Your right I don't know much about electric fences...sorry...I guess just kinda go with it...Thanks for the advice!  
  
Tsunami001: Thank you so much; I'm happy to hear that you read my other fic's; Thank you for the inspiration...I hope you enjoy ch. 2  
  
.................................  
  
Disclaimer: I no own...so you no sue... : )  
  
................................  
  
Kagome ran through the sideshow tents, her heart pounding, and her legs straining under the speed she was attempting to run.  
  
When she was about ten feet away from Sango's tent, she began to shout: "Sango! Sango! Sango!"  
  
She continued to run forward and into the tent, she half ran into Sango as she was exiting at the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
"Kagome?!? Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango cried out.  
  
"The...the...the...hanyou!" Kagome cried, pointing franticly in the direction of the animal tent.  
  
"What about the hanyou? Did he escape?!?" Sango asked hysterically.  
  
Kagome calmed down, "No." she said bluntly.  
  
"Then what's wrong?!?" Sango cried.  
  
"He's...he's...he's..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"He's what? Out with it already!" Sango cried.  
  
"Soft." Kagome finally said.  
  
"SOFT?!?" Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"What do you mean soft?!?" Sango cried. "Kagome, what did you do?"  
  
Kagome ducked her head in shame, "His ears...their soft...like velvet."  
  
"Kagome have you gone mad?" Sango asked. "How do you know his ears are soft?"  
  
"I touched one." Kagome said proudly.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Sango shrieked. "What the hell did you think you were doing? The hanyou could have ripped your arm off!!"  
  
Kagome dug the toe of her boot in the ground, she felt stupid.  
  
"Kagome, do you realize what could have happened to you? If your father knew about this...I...I don't know what he would do! You're lucky the cage didn't electrocute you! Heck, you're lucky the hanyou didn't rip your arm off!"  
  
"You said that twice..." Kagome reminded her.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, "That's cause I'm making a point!" she hollered.  
  
"I couldn't help myself..." Kagome whined.  
  
"Well try!" Sango thundered. "You forget, Kagome, he is just like the big cats and elephants. He is a WILD ANIMAL, you have to use caution. Extreme caution!"  
  
Kagome glared up at her friend, "Sango, are you afraid of him?" she asked.  
  
Sango sighed, "It's not about being afraid Kagome...It's just...I know what kind of damage these creatures can do...I've had to face them before. They are merciless hunters; they prey on people who try to overpower them."  
  
Sango placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders, "Kagome, promise me you wont try and 'pet' the hanyou ever again!"  
  
Kagome stared at the ground again.  
  
"Kagome! Promise me!" Sango said.  
  
"I promise, Sango..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"That's good, now...I have work to do and I'm sure you do too." Sango said, turning away.  
  
"Sorry Sango..." Kagome said when she turned her back.  
  
Sango smiled over her shoulder, "It's alright Kagome. Just don't go pulling anymore 'crazy' antics. You might not turn out so lucky next time..." With that, Sango headed back inside her tent, leaving Kagome alone outside.  
  
'"You might not turn out so lucky next time..."' Sango's words reechoed in Kagome's mind. Kagome shook slightly, '...next time...' She was getting another chance. Another chance not to make the same mistake...a second chance...an extra chance...the chance her brother didn't get to have. '...not turn out so lucky...' Luck? What did luck have to do with it? She had luck...she was lucky...her brother...Souta...was unlucky...Souta...  
  
......Flashback..........  
  
"Why not let your brother do the high wire act this time?" Naraku said, grabbing a hold of Kagome's elbow before she could ascend the ladder to the platform.  
  
"Souta? But he's not ready yet..." Kagome told him. "He still can't balance he weight right, he still needs more practice..."  
  
"Then use the guard wire, so he won't fall. He's got to learn sometime; practice makes perfect." Naraku told her.  
  
"Alright father," Kagome said, "I'll tell him." And she began to climb the rope ladder to the platform.  
  
"Kagome," Her father called up to her as she climbed.  
  
"Yes?" she called down to him.  
  
"Make sure to tie it good and tight." Naraku said.  
  
"Ok!" Kagome said.  
  
She continued up the ladder, ten feet up...twenty feet up...thirty feet up...  
  
Her brother stood already on the platform, dusting chalk onto his hands. Kagome pulled herself up and said to him, "Father want you to practice on the high wire, today."  
  
Souta turned to her with wide eyes, "The high wire?"  
  
Kagome nodded, putting chalk on her own hands.  
  
"But only you do the high wire show..." Souta said.  
  
"Well now he wants you to learn. You've seen me do it tons of times, Souta; you'll be fine, it's just practice." Kagome said. "And besides, you'll be hooked to the guard wire."  
  
"Oh, alright then." Souta said. He turned and walked to the other end of the platform. His toes stretched over the edge as looked over the long, thin wire that extended out over to the other platform.  
  
"Hold it Souta!" Kagome said, as she strapped him into the harness, she tied the guard wire around one of the loops on the harness and pulled the knot tight.  
  
Souta flashed her a 'thank you' smile. Kagome smiled back and handed him the balance pole.  
  
Souta clasped it with both hands and then turned to his eyes to his task.  
  
"You'll be fine Souta!" Kagome called to him.  
  
"I know!" he called back; he nudged his head toward the guard wire around his harness, "No worries!"  
  
Kagome turned and busied herself with one of the trapeze swings. She cast small glances over at her brother, who began to make his way out across the high wire. She was so impressed with her little brother, he was a natural.  
  
She watched as he made it out half way across the wire. Holding the balance pole out in front of him. Now, came the tricks.  
  
The first one, was to let go of the balance pole. Which always felt like an extra lifeline out on the wire.  
  
Her brother dropped his right arm from the rod. His weight changed and he wiggled a bit. But he kept his back straight and the wire still.  
  
Next, he would have to stand on one foot, and hold the position.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as her brother lifted a shaky foot off of the wire. He held it out directly in front of him, keeping his heel parallel to the wire, to keep his balance straight.  
  
Kagome wanted to clap for her brother, but she didn't want to break his concentration. It would still be awhile before he could perform in front of an audience, but still he was doing extremely well.  
  
Souta replaced his lifted foot back down on the wire, and reclasped the balance pole with both hands.  
  
Now, a hard trick. He would have to turn around and face the other direction. The spin around had to be quick and precise; your footing, accurate to the point.  
  
Kagome could see a line of sweat on her brother's brow; he was concentrating extremely hard on his goal. Kagome's heart warmed for him.  
  
Souta gingerly took a step backwards on the wire, letting his back toe touch the wire. He fixed his toes to support his weight when he would need them too. Then, with a deep breath, he pushed off the wire and brought his knee up towards his chest as he spun around.  
  
His back foot landed straight on the wire, as he spun the full 180 degrees. His knees wobbled slightly as he stopped the spin. But his weight stayed straight, until his other leg fell back down in front, and he now could support his weight on both legs.  
  
He had landed it beautify. Souta let out a drawn in breath with a gasp.  
  
"Wonderful Souta!" Kagome called to him. This boosted his confidence and he flashed Kagome a half smile.  
  
"Can I try it without the bar?" Souta called to her.  
  
"Sure Souta!" Kagome said, "Toss it here." She moved closer to the edge of the platform.  
  
She waited for when Souta was ready. Then, he pushed his arms out and thrusted the bar at her. Kagome caught it and laid it to the side.  
  
Souta now stood on the wire, facing her, with his arms out for balance. Gently, he lowered his arms and stood normally. His chest heaved in and out with small gasps.  
  
"I'm gonna try walking backwards!" he told Kagome.  
  
"Go for it Souta!" Kagome called.  
  
Souta's face turned stern again, as he refocused. He picked up his left foot and slowly ran it along the wire. His big toe scanning the length behind him. Once it was a comfortable distance behind him, Souta fixed his toes and lowered his heel down.  
  
He distributed he weight to his left foot, as he did this, the wire shook slightly.  
  
Kagome watched as his arms flung out instantly to balance himself. "Hold it Souta," she whispered, "Hold it..."  
  
She watched as Souta waited for the wire to stop shaking. His nervousness only made the wire swivel more. He's knees began to bend low, as he searched for balance. His right leg was holding all his weight and it began to twitch under the pressure.  
  
Then, he made a wrong move.  
  
Kagome watched as he tried to take his left foot and put it back in front of him, to start over again. He moved to quickly, his mind nervous. He didn't think to place his toes to balance him.  
  
He removed his left foot from behind him, and quickly swung it in front of him. His body leaned...leaned to far...his toes missed the mark...he swayed...tilted...his arms flailing about in small circles...then he fell.  
  
Kagome's heart jumped into her throat. Falling was always scary. No matter how good you were, you always fell. It was like almost dying over and over again.  
  
Souta would fall for about 8 or 9 feet before the guard rope would stop him. Kagome was seeing everything in slow motion. "Oh Souta!" She cried out to him as he fell.  
  
Kagome waited for the snap of the guard rope to come. He had certainly fallen far enough.  
  
....but it never came....  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and screamed, "Souta!!"  
  
Then, it came.  
  
The snap, the pullback...it echoed in her ears.  
  
Yet, as her brain registered the sound, it didn't fit. The rope pullback would sound low against Souta's weight. This snap was louder. Like the sound when you broke a bone.  
  
The rope hadn't pulled back...it...  
  
...it...had...  
  
...snapped!!  
  
A part of Kagome wanted to throw her body down with her brother's. She felt foolish as she extended her hand towards his falling form.  
  
She never knew she could scream so loud, as she did when the sound of Souta's body hitting the hard pavement reached her ears.  
  
................End Flashback................  
  
Kagome sunk to her knees under the memory. She clasped her hands on the sides of her head, and tore at her hair. Her mouth hung open and dry. Her body twitched violently as she fell onto her side.  
  
....  
  
The hanyou lay on the floor of his prison. He lay on his back and staring up at the bars above him. He twisted a piece of straw between his pointer finger and thumb.  
  
He sighed and sat up, throwing the piece of straw to the side.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a faint noise come from far off. His ears twitched slightly as he focused on the sound. The harder he concentrated on it, the clearer it became.  
  
It was a cry, a screaming cry...from...from a female.  
  
He soon realized that he wasn't the only one who heard it, a few people who had been in the animal tent suddenly stopped working, listened for a few seconds, then threw down their tools and ran in the direction of the scream.  
  
He picked himself up and walked to the far end of his cage, his ears spinning like satellites on his head to listen to the scream. He stayed away from the damn electric bars and only listened.  
  
It was a cry...a cry of pain, suffering. Something he was used to hearing...but this time...the screamer was not pleading for their life...but for the life of another.  
  
His golden eyes flashed in wonder, as he watched other shadows, behind the tent cloth, running in the direction of the screaming.  
  
....  
  
Kagome's scream brought Sango out to her. It brought others running to her aid.  
  
Sango saw Kagome on the ground, screaming out her brother's name. She ran to her and knelt down. Kagome resisted all forms of comfort from her. She only kept screaming her brother's name over and over again.  
  
Sango pulled her friend up into a deep hug and whispered to her, "Kagome...Kagome...calm down...Souta's dead, Kagome...Souta's dead...It's alright...Kagome please... it's alright...calm down..."  
  
Kagome fought to get away from Sango's hug, her voice was turning hoarse from screaming, yet she still continued.  
  
Miroku and a few others had appeared. Sango snapped her head up when she heard them coming, "Miroku!" she called, "Miroku, help her!"  
  
Miroku threw himself down on Kagome's other side. He lowered his head and pulled his hands into a prayer position. He mumbled and ancient spell under his breath. The wind began to pick up around their bodies; their hair was sent flying into their faces.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes, "There is too much emotion...I can't penetrate it!" he shouted.  
  
"Well do something!!" Sango yelled. "Kagome! Kagome, please stop this! Can you hear me? Kagome?!?"  
  
Suddenly, Naraku appeared from amongst the gathering crowd. Sango's scared eyes fell on his placid ones, "Naraku! It's Kagome, she's in another one of her fits over Souta!"  
  
Kagome still continued to scream her brother's name, her chest heaved in long sobs, her eyes practically rolling back in her head.  
  
"Put her down!" Naraku ordered Sango. Sango hesitantly eased her friend to the ground and Miroku moved away to allow Naraku closer to his daughter.  
  
Naraku stood over Kagome shuddering form. Quick as a flash, he grabbed Miroku's golden staff and struck Kagome in the head.  
  
The blow caused Kagome to roll over and cry out in pain, but then she wailing stopped as she drifted into unconsciousness. A deep gash on her head emitted a rich stream of blood.  
  
The crowd gasped as the screams stopped. Naraku stood over Kagome's body as if he had just defeated a horrible monster.  
  
...  
  
The hanyou leaned forward a bit, the sound was gone. The paining scream, had vanished; as if it had never existed.  
  
He drew in a deep breath through his nose, before he exhaled, a scent stuck him. He hadn't been meaning to smell anything, he was just breathing. But the scent was unmistakable.  
  
It was blood. A thick rich...human...blood.  
  
The demon inside him stirred a bit, blood was something it lusted. Blood was in the air, blood had been shed. The hanyou's mouth hung open slightly as his senses came alive by the potentate smell. His fangs dripped with saliva.  
  
He shook the demonic feelings away and shut his mouth. But, the blood smell was...intoxicating. Yet, the human within him urged emotional pity.  
  
...  
  
Sango knelt back down and raised Kagome's head onto her lap; she placed her own hand over the bleeding gash on her head. She glared up at Naraku, "Couldn't their have been another way?" she said coldly.  
  
Naraku didn't hear, or else didn't care to hear. He thrusted Miroku's staff back into the monk's arms and walked away from his unconscious daughter. The crowd parted to let the man through. They all murmured and whispered to one another. Then, as if they had just witnessed a murder, they slowly walked away.  
  
Only Sango and Miroku stayed with Kagome.  
  
...................................  
  
I know I promised long chapters... but I think this is a really good stopping point for right now...sorry I know it's a pretty evil cliffy. But, its 2:30 in the morning and my fingers hurt...  
  
Next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome...talk. That's all I'm saying. It will be up in a day or so...I promise.  
  
Oh! Real quick, if any of you all are interested... please read my other stories. You may find them as enjoyable as this one. I try and write about situations that wouldn't normally be written about on FanFiction. So yea, give them a quick look and see if any of the spark your interest ; )  
  
Review! You know my policy! Reviews are my inspiration to write quicker!! And, they make me feel loved... XD 


	3. Awaken into Danger

.......................  
  
Chapter 3  
  
.......................  
  
A/N: Thank you to all reviewers!! You all rock soo much!! I'm glad you enjoy my stories, and say such kind words to me ; ) Anywho, I'm sorry for taking so long to update...I just have other stories that need my attention too... but this chapter will be nice and long and be a bit humorous because of the connection between Inuyasha and Kagome...plus Miroku is always funny. Enjoy!!  
  
..........................  
  
Kagome felt herself drift in and out of consciousness over a long period of time. She would be shook awake long enough to feel liquids slip down her throat and to eat soft food fed from a cold metal spoon.  
  
She briefly recognized the faces of her friends during her small periods of being awake. Everything around her head was spinning and seemed cold.  
  
Kagome would sleep for hours at a time. Long, deep, dream-less sleeps that pulled her deep into her subconscious.  
  
......  
  
Finally, Kagome awoke to find herself lying on a deep velvet couch in a darkly lit tent. The tent was decorated with many glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. The sharp smell of incense struck her noise.  
  
She recognized the tent, it was Miroku's. Where he gave all his swami premonitions and fortunes.  
  
Her head was pounding. She reached up to feel a bandage wrapped around her skull. She winced under the irritating sharp prickles of pain that came from the wound.  
  
As her thoughts returned to her, Kagome knew she had, again, thrown herself into another one of her fits over her brother. Just the memories of him were enough to make her feel light-headed and dizzy. Although she couldn't remember anything since she blacked out, she only could remember hearing voices, seeing her father's face, and then feeling the sharp cuff to her head.  
  
Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and squinted in the darkness of the tent. She looked toward the back of the tent, to see Miroku sitting at a desk writing something, under the light of a single candle.  
  
Kagome stirred and swung her legs off the couch and onto the floor. Miroku's head shot up and he moved towards her.  
  
"Take it easy Kagome..." He told her softly; approaching her where she lay.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome answered shortly. She supported herself to stand up. As she attempted to rise, her knees buckled and she fell back down onto the couch.  
  
"Yea right." He said, kneeling down in front of her and placing a gentle hand on her knee.  
  
"How long have I been out for?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"About three days, waking up off and on." Miroku answered.  
  
Kagome frowned at herself. Miroku continued,  
  
"Wait until Sango gets back, she'll take you back to your trailer."  
  
"I can manage." Kagome said. "I've got work to do anyway."  
  
"You need rest for awhile, Kagome." Miroku said, "Your fits consume allot of your energy."  
  
"I can handle it, Miroku." Kagome answered sharply. Attempting to stand up fully again, succeeding, and beginning to walk.  
  
"Kagome..." Miroku said, grabbing her hand, "I know working hard takes your mind off of your thoughts. But maybe we need to have another therapy session...you know, just to help you relax."  
  
Kagome forced her hand from his, "I'm fine, Miroku. I don't need any of your help. I can handle this." She snapped, and walked from the tent out into the gathering darkness of whatever day it was.  
  
Miroku heard her run into Sango as she walked out. They exchanged a few words. Sango pleaded with her to let her help, but Kagome denied the need for assistance sharply. Kagome's foot steps grew fainter and fainter as she walked away.  
  
Miroku walked out and stood with Sango as she watched Kagome walk away. They both sighed out of concern for their friend.  
  
Sango turned her face up to Miroku's, "Do you think she still blames herself for her brother's death?" she asked.  
  
"I do indeed." Miroku told Sango, "Lady Kagome won't admit to it, but I know she still deeply believes that it was her fault for the accident."  
  
"What can we do?" Sango asked, turning her gaze back in the direction Kagome had gone.  
  
Miroku took this opportunity and snuck a quick hand to Sango's waist, and slowly inched down to her butt.  
  
Sango jumped as his fingers touched her rear, with a sharp slap from her he let go and she cried, "Miroku! Get your head out of the gutter for ten seconds and help me think of a way to help Kagome!!"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and stood back up. (Now, bearing a huge red hand mark on his cheek.) "I...umm...I just...I don't really know. Lady Kagome does not seem to want help. She tells me she can handle it, but I don't quite know if she means what she says."  
  
Sango stopped being angry at him and nodded, "We've just got to make sure she stays active and happy. I think that's all we can do for her..."  
  
"It's really a shame." Miroku added, "She was really talented. Better than all the others combined."  
  
"I agree," Sango said, "But don't mention anything to her about it. She's got to deal with this on her own time. I just hope she will be ok..."  
  
......................................  
  
Kagome's head was spinning as she marched away from Miroku and Sango. She knew they were only trying to help, but she didn't need their sympathy.  
  
Other people avoided Kagome as she walked by. Ducking behind tents or lowering their heads so as to not meet her gaze.  
  
Kagome ignored them. She couldn't be bothered by their stares; not when she had work to do. She had neglected her chores while she had been recovering, now they certainly had piled up.  
  
Work. Work would keep her mind occupied, so she wouldn't think about other things. As long as she kept busy, her feelings wouldn't interfere.  
  
...  
  
Kagome entered the animal tent through the back entrance. She took an educated guess that the animals hadn't been fed yet, so that would be her fist priority.  
  
The animals paced in their cages; they knew it was dinner time.  
  
Kagome found herself alone in the animal tent, something rather unusual. She shrugged it off, she really didn't feel like dealing with anyone now; she liked being alone with her animals.  
  
Kagome busied herself with the horses and ponies; racking new hay into their stalls and giving them their feed. She pulled down new straw from the loft and spread it around their feet. As well as refilling their water buckets and petting their soft, wet noses as she worked.  
  
Next, she crushed up the ground meal for the elephants and served it to them in buckets. Their giant, dark eyes watched her as she worked around them. Animals have a strange and uncanny ability to sense when something is wrong. And they were all extremely quiet as Kagome moved from cage to cage.  
  
Kagome removed the meat from the freezer and broke off a large chunk with a butcher knife. As she carried the half frozen piece of bloody meat to her workplace, she moved past the hanyou's electric cage, still emitting its low, safe hum of power.  
  
Kagome gave a sideways glance into the cage, searching for the creature within it. But, in the growing evening hours, the cage was dark with shadows.  
  
As Kagome fed the giant cats their dinners. She remembered to save a few scraps for Kirara, although her father didn't allow it.  
  
As Kagome turned away from the cat's cages, her eyes came to rest on the hanyou's cage again. The hanyou stood right at the bars and was staring at her with his glowing golden eyes.  
  
Kagome shot the creature a half smile and said, "Don't worry little hanyou, I haven't forgotten about you!" Her voice was a strange sing-song tone.  
  
She could feel his eyes bearing into her back as she prepared his meal. The keepers had taken a guess at what a hanyou eats. They had assumed he ate some foods like humans, but with a bit of blood, that demons desire.  
  
Together the dinner consisted of chopped up vegetables, rotten or fresh; dog-food like pellets; and tiny bits of chopped up meat drizzled with the leftover blood of the cat's meat. Everything was mixed together in a large bowl and dumped on the floor of the hanyou's cage.  
  
Kagome thought the dish foul and horrible; she couldn't imagine a creature even attempting to eat it. But the hanyou did, weirdly. Perhaps it was because that's all he got.  
  
Kagome approached the hanyou's cage with the concoction. She carefully slipped her hand in between the electric bars and dumped the contents of the bowl on the floor and then quickly pulled her hands back through the bars.  
  
The hanyou jumped for the food, standing over it, and devouring it on the spot. Kagome jumped back as he hastily consumed his food.  
  
'He needs more than just that...' she thought to herself. But she had to follow orders.  
  
For a few seconds, she stayed and stared at the creature. He ate as though he hadn't eaten in days and he always leaned over his food, as if... protecting it from others who might take it away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, hanyou. But you know that's all I'm allowed to give you." Kagome spoke to him.  
  
Suddenly, the hanyou turned his attention from his dinner and fixed his stare on Kagome again. Half a potato skin hung from his upper lip, his cheeks bulging like a squirrels.  
  
The site made Kagome snicker, and her mood lightened. She turned away from the cage and walked over to clean up. As she reached her station, she noticed the scraps of meat she had saved for Kirara lying to the side.  
  
She could hear the sound of the hanyou behind her scraping the last bits of food from the floor of his cage.  
  
'Perhaps...just this once...' she thought, looking over her shoulder at the hanyou, who had finished eating.  
  
Kagome placed the bowl on the counter and picked up the meat pieces, carrying them over to the hanyou.  
  
The hanyou's eyes followed her every move as she moved back over towards him. And they stared at her as she stood in front of him, clutching the scraps of meat.  
  
Timidly, Kagome put her hand through the bars and dropped the pieces onto the floor of the cage, and then she quickly removed her hand again.  
  
"I could get in big trouble for that, but you look like you need it more than Kirara does." Kagome said to the hanyou.  
  
The hanyou didn't jump at the food. He only stared at it with an inquisitive look in his eyes. His eyes moved from Kagome to the meat, back to Kagome and then to the meat again.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Its ok, you can eat it. It's not like I poisoned it or anything..."  
  
The hanyou took a shy step forward towards the scraps but pulled back.  
  
"Come on!" Kagome pleaded, "Don't you trust me?" Then she remembered the first time she met him, and what she did to him.  
  
"Well, I guess you kinda don't. Considering the first time we met I pulled on your ear." Kagome said with a slight laugh.  
  
The hanyou just continued to glare at her and then the meat and then her again. Kagome threw her hands up in the air and cried, "Fine! Don't trust me, I don't care." And she turned and walked away.  
  
She had only turned her back for a second and moved a few feet away when she could hear the sound of the hanyou scarf down the meat scraps. Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
Kagome turned on the hose and began to wash off her hands, then the bowls and knifes that she used to feed the animals.  
  
After that, she shut the water off and put the items away in there proper places for breakfast the next morning.  
  
Kagome over turned a bucket and sat down for a moment. Her head was still pounding under the tight fit bandage around her skull. She gently rubbed her temples to try and ease the pain.  
  
Her thoughts shifted to her fit she had thrown. She thought she had gotten over them; it had been over a month since she had had one. Kagome shrugged and sighed to herself.  
  
Her eyes scanned over the animals as they got comfortable for the night. The tigers turned in large circles before lying down close together. The lions yawned, showing their massive fangs, before dropping down onto the straw and tucking their paws under them. The horses turned their backs and stayed standing up to sleep. The white ponies lay flat on their sides with all four legs stretched out across the straw. Even the elephants relaxed and moved closer together for the night.  
  
Every animal seemed to at least have another like itself near by to cuddle with for the night. All animals...except the hanyou.  
  
Kagome watched the hanyou as he sat on the floor of his prison. His legs curled under him, and his arms crossed across his chest. Kagome tilted her head as she watched him. He seemed so much like a human, it amazed her.  
  
Kagome stood up, grabbed her bucket, and moved it closer to the hanyou's cage. She sat again, and stared at him. He gazed up, from under his hair, at her. His ears twitched in circles around his silver hair, and his breathing was slow and even.  
  
"You asleep hanyou?" Kagome asked him.  
  
He raised his head and stared at her, his eyes open.  
  
"I guess not..." Kagome answered for him. She put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "You know, if you didn't have those claws, ears, and fangs, you would be practically human. I guess that's why you're so easy to talk to."  
  
The hanyou raised an eyebrow and turned his nose up. His movement had such attitude, definitive attitude...it was almost as if...he could...  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, her hands dropped and she leaned closer to the cage. "Can you understand me?!?" Her mouth hung open slightly; she stood up and stood directly in front of the bars. "Hanyou, do you know what I'm saying?"  
  
The hanyou turned his face back to her, and rolled his eyes. He made a noise that sounded like a, "Feh."  
  
Kagome's face lit up. "You can understand me! Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!"  
  
Kagome took a step back from the bars and stood tall. She raised her hand and pointed to herself, "Me...Kagome...Ka-Go-Me..."  
  
She waited for some kind of a remark or acknowledgment from the hanyou. When she got none, her face dropped.  
  
"Can you talk?" Kagome asked. She pressed closer to him, her face held sorrow. "You can't talk can you?"  
  
She stared hard at the hanyou, who just gazed back at her with an expression of confusion.  
  
"Can you say Kagome? Say...Kagome...Ka...go...me...come on hanyou....Ka...go...me..." Kagome tried to teach him.  
  
The hanyou lowered his head and a deep noise came from him that sounded like a low laugh.  
  
Kagome was perplexed, she put her face as close as possible to the bars to try and hear better. Her body was tense as she tired to hear the sound that was coming out of him.  
  
"Stupid wench, of course I can talk!" he suddenly said.  
  
Kagome was so surprised that she screamed and jumped backwards. She knocked into the bucket she had been sitting on and lost her balance. She tripped and fell backwards; landing with a deep grunt on the ground.  
  
Before Kagome could open her eyes she heard the hanyou laughing at her. She opened her eyes and sat up. She reached out with a quivering hand, pointing at the hanyou.  
  
"You...you CAN talk!!" Kagome said.  
  
The hanyou crossed his arms across his chest and muttered a "Feh."  
  
Kagome pulled herself up onto her feet and moved towards him, "How long have you been able to talk?" she asked.  
  
"Since I was born, stupid girl!" the hanyou said coldly.  
  
Despite the rude comment, Kagome was stunned. Her lips curved into an astonished smile.  
  
"So...that means, that you..." Kagome began.  
  
"Hello?" a voice called from outside the animal tent. Kagome stopped talking and turned her head in the direction of the call.  
  
"Kagome?" the voice called again. "That you?"  
  
"In here!" Kagome called, moving away from the hanyou, and towards the voice.  
  
The flap of the animal tent opened and a young man appeared. Kagome knew him as one of the animal keepers.  
  
"Kagome," he said, "You're ok...that's good...umm...I heard you scream. Is everything ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head shortly.  
  
"You sure? Who were you talking too?" he asked.  
  
"Nobody." Kagome said. She tired not to stare at the hanyou.  
  
"Are you going to stay in the animal tent tonight?" he asked her.  
  
"No. I mean...I wasn't planning on it." Kagome answered.  
  
The man smiled. "Well, a bunch of us were going to go into town tonight and hit some clubs. And I thought I would have to stay to keep watch...but, since you're here...then I guess...you wouldn't mind staying?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. Every night, at least one person stayed in the animal tent, with a shot gun, to keep any wild animals away. Kagome didn't know how to use the gun very well. She could shoot the little pop guns that the sideshow booths used for games...but a real gun?  
  
"Umm...sure...I guess." She answered.  
  
"Ohh, that's great Kagome..." then with that, he turned and hurried away.  
  
Kagome peeked around the tent flap and watched as a bunch of people where all piling into the back of a truck. They were all shouting and cheering. Then, with a roar of the tires, the truck sped away towards the city.  
  
Kagome watched as the red tail lights of the truck disappeared. The whole crew had just up and left the sleepy carnival. She wondered if Miroku and Sango had gone along.  
  
"You're welcome..." she muttered to herself.  
  
Then, she entered the animal tent again and pulled the flap shut and tied it closed. She walked across the interior and got a large blanket from the storage containers. She carried it back and laid it across the ground.  
  
Kagome then walked over to where the shot gun was kept. It hung on two stout posts directly above the freezer. She had to stand on her toes to reach up and take it from the wall. The gun was heavy in her arms, but she carried it back to where she had laid her blanket.  
  
"You know how to shoot that thing?" she heard a voice behind her ask.  
  
Kagome whipped around quick and noticed that it came from the hanyou. "Yes..." she lied.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question her.  
  
Kagome sat down and pulled the gun across her knees. She ran her fingers over the cold steel. The gun was loaded, but the safety switch was on. Kagome wanted it to stay on.  
  
Then she remembered that the hanyou had spoken to her again! She looked up and saw him sitting on the floor of his cage.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Kagome asked him.  
  
The hanyou snorted, "Didn't feel like it, what's it to you?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyebrows, "I was just wondering. You don't have to be so mean about it!"  
  
The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He muttered.  
  
'What a jerk.' Kagome thought.  
  
"...baka..." she mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" the hanyou said.  
  
"How did you hear that when I'm sitting all the way over here?" Kagome asked, shocked.  
  
"Stupid human, my senses are ten times stronger than yours are. I can hear just about everything you say." He told her in a smart voice.  
  
"Stop calling me stupid!" Kagome cried. "I have a name you know!"  
  
"Stupid girl fits you better." The hanyou said.  
  
Kagome threw the gun off of her lap and marched over to him. She faced him with a stare and had her hands on her hips. "My name is Kagome! Not stupid girl!" she told him.  
  
"I kinda got that already. When you were talking to me like I was a little pup!" the hanyou said.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "Well...I...shut up, hanyou!" she cried.  
  
The hanyou suddenly growled at her comment. "Stop calling me that!" he growled.  
  
Kagome jumped back slightly, "Why? I mean...Do you have a name?"  
  
"Duh! Of course I do...stupid girl." The hanyou grumbled.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Feh...Inuyasha..." he growled.  
  
"Inu- what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" he said louder.  
  
"Oh...that's a weird name...Inuyasha." She remarked.  
  
"So is Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No it's not! My name is actually very pretty. My brother used to call...." her voice trailed off, and her face turned solemn.  
  
"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome turned away, "Nothing." she answered bleakly.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Yet, he watched as Kagome turned away and slowly made her way back to her blanket. Once she reached it, she lay down directly on it and pulled her arms close to her body.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments, but then decided it wasn't worth his thought. He made a huff and ignored her, sitting down and trying to get comfortable.  
  
He had just shut his eyes, when a scent struck his nose. It was the smell of warm, salty...tears. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kagome.  
  
A few small tears were running down her cheeks and onto her arm, which was under her head.  
  
Inuyasha felt a small tug on his heart. He hated seeing women cry...it was...his...weakness.  
  
"What are you crying for?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome sniffed softly and rolled away; her back now facing him. "What do you care?" she practically whispered, but Inuyasha heard it.  
  
"Look..." he said, getting annoyed, but his voice was soft, "Just stop...ok?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha was slightly shocked by her harsh comment. He wondered what was wrong with her.  
  
'Wait! Why the hell do I care?' he wondered to himself. But, it did bother him.  
  
..................................  
  
Kagome hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, until she awoke to the sound of one of the horses neighing.  
  
She stirred slightly, and rolled over.  
  
She was about to fall asleep again when the sound of the horses hooves hitting the ground in a nervous manner struck her ears. They were restless. Not a good sign.  
  
Kagome bolted up. Her heart beat in her chest like a drum. Her eyes scanned the interior of the tent. It was impossibly dark within; she could only see the outline of the animals pacing in their cages. The only light came from the flood lights that were outside the tent.  
  
She couldn't hear anything except her own heartbeat and her breathing. Then, she heard the noises. Grunts and bellows from other wild creatures. They were inside the tent. Probably after the meat.  
  
Kagome's breath came in short gasps. Her hand leaned over and searched for the shot gun.  
  
Her fingers flew wildly across the ground searching for it. All the while, her eyes searching to try and find any source of movement other than her animals. Finally, she touched the long, cold, barrel of the gun. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it up into her lap.  
  
Kagome's fingers found the trigger, as she tried to stand up. The gun was impossibly heavy. She only rose as far as her knees, when she saw them. The outlines of the dark figures that moved around the cages.  
  
They moved low to the ground, and on four legs. Their outlines convinced her mind at what they were...wolves.  
  
(A/N: I know what you're thinking, Koga...right? But it's not him...he comes later, these are just real wolves.)  
  
The gun shook in her sweaty hands, the tip swaying and unsteady. The wolves were all moving around the freezer. There were too many shadows to try and figure out how many were there.  
  
Thoughts screamed inside her head:  
  
'Shoot them!'  
  
'...you can't shoot...'  
  
'Shoot into the air, it'll scare them off.'  
  
'Call for help!'  
  
'But who's gonna hear you?'  
  
'Daddy help me!'  
  
'Run away...'  
  
'...but the animals...I can't.'  
  
'Do something!'  
  
Kagome shifted uneasily, she tired to stand up. Maybe she would run. Would they follow her?  
  
Her movement caused a pair of green eyes to turn and stare at her. Kagome panicked. Even in the low light, she could see the glimmer of white, shinning teeth. More sets of eyes turned towards her.  
  
Then, Kagome realized why the wolves had turned to her. The cut on her head! The bandages probably had blood on them and the wolves smelled the wound. She was doomed.  
  
The glowing eyes and shinning teeth moved towards her. The sounds of their deep growls thundered in her ears.  
  
Kagome's finger tightened around the trigger of the gun. The muscles in her arms burned under the weight of the gun. She shook with fear... then, with a prayer, she shut her eyes and pulled the trigger.  
  
She expected a boom. But she only heard a small click. The trigger had only moved half way back...wait! The safety lock!  
  
To late...the wolves knew she had a weapon. They lunged towards her.  
  
Her only defense.  
  
Without second thoughts, Kagome heaved the heavy gun at them. It flew through the air, and landed in front of them. They stopped moving for only a second but then continued moving forward.  
  
"Go Away!" Kagome cried softly. "Leave me Alone!"  
  
The wolve's eyes dropped as they began to encircle her.  
  
.......................  
  
Inuyasha was only half asleep when he heard the sounds of movement to his far left. He woke up more and could smell the scent of hot breath and drool.  
  
'Probably the other animals.' He thought to himself. He stirred slightly, only to shift his weight. He sighed and focused again on sleeping. His ears flattened, twitched slightly, before settling lazily on his head.  
  
"Go Away!"  
  
He opened one eye.  
  
"Leave me Alone!"  
  
He opened the other.  
  
He moved slightly and peered around the bars of his cage. Staring forward he saw Kagome sitting in the middle of a bunch of dark figures.  
  
His eyes widened as he heard the sound of Kagome whimpering and the low growls emitting from the dark shadows.  
  
'The animals got out?' 'No, that's impossible...'  
  
He couldn't tare his eyes from Kagome's face. It was completely white with fear, her hands were clasped together and close to her mouth; her body shaking.  
  
"Kagome?!?" he called out to her.  
  
The shadows turned their eyes and teeth towards him. He saw them, they were wolves. Inuyasha jumped up and called to her again, "Kagome!!"  
  
..........................  
  
Kagome thought she had imagined the first time she heard her name. Even the wolves seemed unsure of where the sound had come from. A few glanced around and sniffed the air.  
  
Then, she heard her name again. She knew the voice. Her eyes left the wolves and flashed towards Inuyasha's cage, he stood up glaring at her with his wondrous eyes. Their gazes met.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him. The wolves now noticed the hanyou in the cage. And they began growling at him.  
  
"Don't move!" he yelled back. Kagome nodded once, her heart pounding.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha began to growl back at the wolves. Half the wolves focused on him, the other half turned back to Kagome. The sounds that came out of him scared Kagome. This was the demon part of him, sneering and roaring.  
  
He stuck his arms through the bars and flashed his claws at the wolves.  
  
The wolves seemed confused by the noises Inuyasha made. They wavered and lowered their tails under their legs.  
  
Inuyasha continued to snarl and growl. His mouth hung open and his fangs showed underneath his lips. He was terrifying; a menacing, evil, monster. He didn't seem like the same person, he wasn't the same, he was an animal.  
  
Then, Kagome realized what Inuyasha was doing. He was trying to coax the wolves away from her and towards him.  
  
The plan seemed to be working, they turned away from her and answered Inuyasha's growls with their own.  
  
Finally, one of the wolves began an attack. He leapt through the air, claws out, ready to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly pulled his arms back through the bars just as the wolf lunged. As its body struck the bars, the electric charge struck its fur.  
  
Large sparks of electricity flew from the bars. The wolf's body was flung to the ground.  
  
The wolf whimpered and cried with pain as he hit the ground, in front of his comrades. The other wolves drew back and fled at the cries and the sparks.  
  
Kagome watched them go, with deep breaths of thankfulness.  
  
The only wolf that remained was the wolf that had gotten electrocuted. He was on the ground, on his side, and didn't move.  
  
Kagome was frozen in fear mixed with joy. She lowered her hands and looked up toward Inuyasha.  
  
He stood up inside his cage, his shoulders slightly heaving in deep breaths. A few strands of silver hair hung in his face, his eyes flashed with victory.  
  
He drew a short breath in and snapped his head up and stared at her.  
  
Kagome jumped as he suddenly stared at her.  
  
"You ok?" he called his voice husky.  
  
She didn't answer, she couldn't answer, her voice was gone.  
  
Kagome couldn't pull her eyes away from him. The stance his body was in, the aura of power he had given off. The silent strength he held, she was mesmerized.  
  
All of a sudden, the flap of the tent was torn back and many people entered. They all carried flashlights and looked like they had just rolled out of bed.  
  
Her father led the group. He saw Kagome on the ground, along with the wolf, and the gaze that she and the hanyou held. He rushed forward and grasped Kagome by the shoulders.  
  
"Kagome!" He said shaking her wildly. "Kagome what happened?"  
  
"Looks like wolves, sir. Footprints are everywhere." Someone called from behind.  
  
Naraku turned his eyes to the man who had spoken, but then he returned to gazing back at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, dearest, tell me. What happened here?" Naraku asked her, his voice slightly calmer.  
  
Kagome finally shook herself from her daze, she saw her father's face, and leaned into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, trembling, and yearning for comfort.  
  
She wanted to cling to something that would offer her protection from the fear.  
  
Her father didn't return his daughter's embrace. He only watched Kagome's face as it buried itself in his nightshirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry father!" Kagome voice shook as she spoke, tears on the verge of spilling. "There were so many of them...they...they were after the meat smell...they started to attack me...I couldn't shoot them...I was too scared...they surrounded me, father...I was so scared..."  
  
Unexpectedly, Naraku tore Kagome's arms off him. He threw her to the ground, and stood up. "Pull yourself together Kagome. You're a big girl, don't act like a baby!" he said coldly.  
  
Kagome groveled at her father's feet, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry..." she cried, the tears overflowing from her eyes.  
  
"Stop crying, Kagome. Go back to the trailer; you've caused enough trouble tonight." Her father told her. He turned to walk away, but Kagome grasped onto his leg.  
  
"No...no daddy don't make me go...I wanna stay here with you...please, don't make me go." Kagome cried.  
  
Naraku leaned down and wrenched her fingers from around his leg. "Kagome!" he hissed in her ear, "Stop embarrassing me! Let go!"  
  
He kicked out with his leg, hitting Kagome in the chest, and sending her falling backwards onto her back.  
  
Kagome's vision was extremely blurry from her tears, but she could see her father walk away towards the other people surveying the area.  
  
Her hands, at her sides, balled into shaky fists clenching the grass on the ground. Somehow, she forced herself onto her feet and tore out of the tent.  
  
She ran across the dark field, towards the trailers. Her eyes burned with tears, her body ached with fear and pain.  
  
She reached her own trailer and thrusted the door open. The door slammed behind her as she threw herself onto her cot.  
  
Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, into a fetal position, and continued to cry. She hugged herself, giving her own self comfort against the pain. She longed to be held in a protective embrace, for once in her life, and not be pulled away; to stay as long as she wanted...to feel safe in the arms of another, instead of her own cold skin and bones in a damp, lonely trailer.  
  
She eventually cried herself into dehydration and passed out; drifting once again into an emotional sleep.  
  
............................. 


	4. Her Promise

..........................  
  
Chapter 4  
  
..........................  
  
'I'd never known I could sleep so long.' Kagome thought to herself, in the short moments that she would awaken.  
  
Since the wolf attack, she hadn't done anything except sleep. It was almost as if her body was forcing her to rest.  
  
She hadn't left the trailer either. She only sometimes remembered hearing the sounds of the door open and close, before she had fallen asleep again.  
  
Yet, miraculously, one morning, at her normal awakening hour, Kagome awoke and felt able to get out of bed.  
  
Kagome slowly rose, and placed her bare feet on the floor. She felt as if she had just awoken from a coma. She didn't take notice that she had been undressed and redressed in her night clothes.  
  
Kagome's throat was dry. She wasn't hungry, only thirsty.  
  
Mimicking her old morning routine pattern, Kagome rose from her cot, walked over to the sink and began to wash. The water felt cold against her skin, yet, everything seemed cold to her.  
  
As she finished and began to dress, Kagome turned her eyes to glare at her father, who still lay sleeping on his own cot. His snoring was rhythmic and natural, just like always.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily as she pulled her slightly wet hair back into the usual high pony tail with the same piece of rope. Her mind slowly began to recall her father's last words to her.  
  
'Pull yourself together...you're a big girl...stop being a baby...'  
  
'Go home...you cause trouble...'  
  
'Stop embarrassing me...'  
  
Kagome ducked her head in shame. She was an embarrassment; she had always been an embarrassment. Her father was only trying to help her, she knew that. She loved him...isn't that why she called him father?  
  
Kagome nodded to herself, as if to convince herself that she was right. She finished dressing and left her father to his sleep.  
  
After she finished lacing up her boots, Kagome stood up and gazed at the sky, which was on the brink of sunrise.  
  
'I must remain strong.' She told herself, 'Souta would want me to be strong. And I keep on going...for you, Souta.'  
  
Kagome felt a bit of her strength return to her; her confidence increased, as she turned and marched off.  
  
She didn't want food, she wanted to work. She wanted to prove that she wasn't an embarrassment; that she could be brave, just as brave as Souta.  
  
Kagome's legs carried her towards the animal tent: her morning sanctuary. She pulled the flap back and entered. She smiled upon her beloved animals; who never judged her.  
  
Kagome clasped her hands together in a muffled clap, and strode over and began to care for the creatures.  
  
As she moved about, the animals began to awaken and greet her; welcoming her back to them. Kagome talked sweetly to all of them, letting them believe that she was safe and happy.  
  
Her voice was still the same sing-song note, even when she approached Inuyasha's cage.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha!" she called into the cage. "Are you up yet?"  
  
No voice or movement came from within the cage.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called again.  
  
Then, it struck her...the noiselessness...the lack of electric hum...  
  
Inuyasha's bowl dropped from her hands and crashed to the ground, its contents spilling everywhere.  
  
Kagome's hand shook as she reached up towards the bars of the cage. Her nervous finger tips touched the icy metal...the life-less metal...  
  
No shock hit her, no ten thousand volts of power...everything was off.  
  
Kagome grasped the bars with her hands and peered within the cage. Which was completely empty...  
  
"Oh...Kagome...you're up..." a voice called from behind.  
  
Kagome quickly turned around and her eyes fell on the head animal trainer. Kagome knew him well...to well...the man was ruthless. He trained the animals using an iron tipped whip; many of the horses and elephants still had deep scars from the whip.  
  
"We were all worried about you." He spoke again. "Glad to see you pulled through."  
  
Kagome stared at him with a blank look on her face. She was too shocked to speak, although she tried...but the only thing that escaped her mouth was a small whine.  
  
The trainer took her whine for a sigh of confusion. "Huh? Oh yea, I bet you're wondering why I'm back so early from vacation." The young man continued.  
  
'Not really.' Kagome thought. She tried to find her words, but her tongue wouldn't obey.  
  
"Well, the thing is. Naraku called us all back early. He wants to open early this year. And he needed the hanyou to be trained up a bit for the show."  
  
"...the...the hanyou..." Kagome squeaked out finally.  
  
"Yah, mutt-face, as I like to call him. Got a nasty mouth, that one. Didn't think he could talk for awhile, turns out he knows all the wrong things. We can't have him cussing at the customers though."  
  
Kagome was half listening to the man. 'Inuyasha's talked to others?' she wondered.  
  
"Where is the hanyou?" Kagome practically whispered.  
  
"He's been relocated to the freak house tent. Been there for about a day or so. The electricity was running up the power bill...so Naraku just decided to invest in some heavy duty chains and some sleepy pills." The man continued.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Chains?" she whined. "They've chained him?"  
  
"Had to." The man continued, "After your little 'episode' the crazy beast has been ranting all over the place...throwing fits and demanding things like a human. The mutt needs to know his place."  
  
'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought to herself, 'He was worried about me? But...he said he didn't care. Yet, he...he saved my life...I think...'  
  
Kagome was taken from her own thoughts to the feeling of hands on her shoulders. She snapped back into reality and saw the animal trainer facing her with intense eyes.  
  
"I heard Kagome." He told her deeply, "About the attack. I couldn't believe it when I heard. But, wolves are vicious creatures. You're lucky you weren't hurt or worse."  
  
He slowly dropped his hands from Kagome's shoulders and began to tenderly rub her arms.  
  
"I actually wanted to come back early, Kagome." He told her.  
  
Kagome's brown eyes flashed at him, her breath stopped, and she blinked wildly.  
  
The man felt her tense under his hands, "I wanted to come back and see you, Kagome..."  
  
She hated the way he said her name in his deep, lustful voice.  
  
"Ever since I started working here, Kagome. I've noticed you." He said.  
  
"Me?" Kagome breathed.  
  
The man nodded and leaned closer to her face. "Yes, Kagome..." he breathed on her. "The way you walk, the way you laugh, the way you care for these poor beasts...Kagome."  
  
He leaned further towards her, his eyes slowly closing, and his lips about to come down on hers. Kagome couldn't move his grip on her shoulders was to strong.  
  
"Koga..." she whispered, "Mister Koga?"  
  
Koga stopped and opened his eyes; he glared at her with an upset gaze. Probably because she was stopping his attempt to swoon her.  
  
"Koga, I have work to do." Kagome breathed. She began to pull away from him.  
  
"Can it wait?" Koga hissed to her.  
  
Kagome pulled her shoulders out of his hold and took two steps back. "No Koga it can't." she said.  
  
Kagome turned around and walked away from him. She walked towards the back of the animal tent, moved the flap, and exited quickly.  
  
Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth as she half ran, half walked towards the freak house.  
  
Why was Koga suddenly taking an interest in her now? Now, of all times! Whenever she had to work with him, he never acted like that. At least, not that she realized. Had he liked her all this time and she just didn't notice him?  
  
What did it matter? She certainly didn't like him, she hated him. She hated how he whipped the animals and slowly took the wildness out of them.  
  
Kagome paused suddenly. If Koga was now Inuyasha's trainer... that means that he'll slowly take Inuyasha's fighting spirit away too!  
  
Kagome broke into a run for the freak house. Upon reaching it, she noticed the sign hanging across the doorway:  
  
'Closed For Renovations'  
  
The World's Most Curious Citizens attraction was not one of the most popular. Last season it had been completely closed down by Kagome's father because no one visited it.  
  
The show consisted of a few weirdoes, including: the bearded lady (whose facial hair was taped on), a midget who could juggle, a man with a hook for a hand (also fake), another guy who could swallow swords, the human- pretzel, a girl dressed in a mermaid outfit sitting in a tank of water, and now...Inuyasha.  
  
Ignoring the sign, Kagome threw back the heavy wooden door and darted inside. Unlike the other attractions, the freak house was an actual building made of wood, not a tent. The ceiling had large, extending rafters that led to a loft where supplies were kept. A small wooden ladder led up to the loft.  
  
Each individual person had their own private booth, which would be decorated to promote the 'wacky' talent they possessed. Now, all the booths were dark and empty. Kagome felt along the wall, found the lights, and flipped them on.  
  
The room came alive with light. Everywhere there were slabs of wood and cans of colorful paints. The air was heavy with sawdust.  
  
Wood shavings and straw lined the floor under Kagome's feet. She slowly made her way across the room, glancing from side to side.  
  
Finally, her eyes found Inuyasha; his silver hair giving him away. He lay in a cage in the last booth.  
  
Kagome hurried over to him. When she reached the booth she noticed a freshly painted sign hanging above the cage.  
  
'See the Amazing Dog Eared Boy!"  
  
The words were painted in bold, red paint that seemed to taunt the reader. This was the way her father was choosing to display Inuyasha to the world. People would come from miles around to see the 'Amazing Dog Eared Boy.' And find Inuyasha, chained and sedated in an iron cage.  
  
Kagome stared past the sign, her stomach turning in circles. But what she saw made it flip in the total opposite direction and jump into her throat.  
  
It could have been just a pile of chains with limbs sticking out. For that's what it looked like.  
  
Shackles upon shackles, chains upon chains surrounded him. Massive, heavy iron cuffs were clasped to his wrists and ankles all chained together. Around his neck, a metal collar fixed with several extending chains that were staked into the ground.  
  
His red jacket had been removed, now he only wore a white shirt with no sleeves. Kagome took notice of the many scars that tattooed his body, unseen by her before now.  
  
His hair hung around his shoulders in all directions. Twisted and knotted up in the many chains that held him prisoner.  
  
Kagome searched among the metallic mass for his face. Once her eyes found it, under his hair and bindings, she was about to cry out in horror.  
  
He had been muzzled. Muzzled, like a dog...His nose and mouth forced behind a metal and leather brace.  
  
But...the worst had not yet been explained.  
  
Behind the chains, shackles, braces, and cuffs, his eyes still remained open. Dully half open.  
  
His mouth hung open behind the muzzle, drooling slightly, and panting like a half sedated animal. Which was what he was.  
  
He was like a patient after a massive surgery, coming out of the anesthesia. Totally out of it, but awake to the world.  
  
Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to force back the tears that began to weald up in her eyes.  
  
Unknown to her, the scent of her forming tears had already triggered within Inuyasha's half asleep mind. He forced his lazy body to turn towards the source of the sad scent. But he could only manage to move his eyes and bring them to rest on the familiar face. He wanted to talk, but couldn't; his tongue wouldn't obey.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees in front of Inuyasha. She hunched over and sobbed into her lap.  
  
"This...this just...isn't right..." she cried softly. "...it's unnatural... shameful..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as she spoke through her tears. Here was a human girl who knew nothing about him...yet cried for him. Why?  
  
He managed to shift slightly under the weight of the chains, causing them to rattle, and Kagome's head to rise up.  
  
Her eyes were blood-shot and puffy, and her face white and tear stricken. "Inuyasha?" she mumbled.  
  
Kagome sat up slightly and leaned forward. Extending her hands, she grabbed a hold of the base of the cage and pulled herself up.  
  
She saw his golden eyes upon her, even though the rest of his body seemed dead. Kagome's gaze met with his only shortly, before she scanned the massive amounts of chains that held him down.  
  
One of his hands, bearing a metal cuff, lay on the cage bottom close to her. His clawed fingers twitching slightly. Kagome eyed it for a long time. Then, she lifted her gaze back to Inuyasha's eyes, who still watched her.  
  
Kagome remembered the first time she met Inuyasha. How she had reached right into the cage and pulled on his ear. How Sango had told her she was lucky she hadn't lost an arm.  
  
Kagome's eyes moved back to Inuyasha's hand and then to his eyes again. She blinked slowly and softened her glare.  
  
Then, she released one hand from the cage, brought it through the bars, and towards Inuyasha's own hand.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he saw her hand edge towards his. He stirred slightly, making the chains rattle, but this only stopped Kagome's assault for a brief moment. Her eyes turned back onto his and she cocked her head in question, then opened her mouth and softly spoke:  
  
"I know you won't hurt me, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fell and narrowed as her hand crept towards his again. Kagome waited a few seconds before gently touching his knuckle with the tips of her fingers.  
  
They both stared from each other's hands to each other's faces and back again. Inuyasha tried to take control and pull his hand away, but he couldn't...and yet, he didn't think he wanted to.  
  
Kagome, after softly touching the knuckles on his hand, began to reach her hand fully over his. She succeeded and placed her own hand over his. She could feel his nerves twitching under her palm. Her own palm was sweaty and nervous, but she didn't pull back. She let the full weight of her hand rest on his, before turning her eyes back up to his.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered to him, "Don't let them brake you. Don't let them take away your wild spirit. Never give in..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with his golden gaze. Kagome dared wonder if he could make heads or tails of what she was saying.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha's mouth was shut and his head had turned and faced her.  
  
"One day, Inuyasha, you will escape from here. I'll help you escape...some how. But, I promise you, you will not stay here forever. I promise you that."  
  
Then, she released his hand, and pulled her own back through the bars. She rose up fully and dusted off her jeans.  
  
"We both will be strong." She finished. Taking a few steps backwards from him before turning around and heading for the exit. She opened the door, shut off the lights, and took a last glace over her shoulder at Inuyasha before walking out into the morning sunlight, closing the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha watched her go, turning his gaze away when she stared back at him from the doorway. Why was this human helping him? Humans had never regarded him with any kind of kindness let alone help him. Yet this girl, Kagome, who cries allot, she pities him.  
  
Something was oddly...welcoming about her...yet, he could tell she was deeply emotionally troubled. He couldn't help himself but feel pity towards her, that weak human girl...who promised to free him from his prison. But how strong was a human's word? Did he dare believe her? Did he dare trust her? Trust had never gotten him anywhere in his life. Why start now?  
  
Kagome. Whose father beats her. Kagome. Who had no friends. Kagome. Who promised to help him.  
  
...................................................  
  
Short Chapter I know...sorry. I have been going through a slight writer's crunch. I've been writing ahead of myself allot...which is a bad habit. Also, I have to start looking for colleges and scholarships so I've been doing that instead of writing... (Mommies orders...sigh) But anywho, I hope you all are enjoying this story, as well as my others. Review if you love me ;) 


	5. Return into Power

For the next few days, Kagome worked hard from early in the morning until late at night. She took up jobs that she normally wouldn't do, and always tried to be available to help anyone. With her mind and body busy, she was able to stay focused and work steady. She sewed sequins on costumes, hung banners, painted flats, set up lights, wired sound systems, etc. She smiled more and laughed often, even Sango noticed that she seemed to be doing better. Kagome avoided confrontations with her father, Koga, and even Inuyasha if she could help it. There was enough work to do, and Kagome used the busy time to build up her confidence in her promises.

Trucks and trailers arrived daily, bringing people back to the carnival. Kagome kept up with her animals and even got to take them out for their exercise periods. But as more of the trainers and performers began to return from summer vacation, Kagome's time with the animals diminished. She was forced to look for other things to do, without getting in the way.

During the day, she could hear the sounds of Koga's whip whirl in the air then crack like the sound of a gunshot. He was working around the clock, preparing and drilling the animals for their routines and performances. Most of the animals complied willingly and remembered quickly the new acts and dances. Kagome dreaded the sounds of wailing and pain which were ensued following Koga's harsh training. Probably the most difficult sound to bear was the cry or roar from Inuyasha. He was at Koga's bare mercy. Kagome winced every time she thought of what Koga was doing to him. She avoided Inuyasha because she was afraid she'd lose her control if she saw him. She hoped that her words had had an effect on him. She prayed nightly that he would continue to be her strength.

One particular day, without meaning to, Kagome had a slight return to power. Before the death of Souta, she had dazzled hundreds with her trapeze skills and high wire stunts. She had been the greatest of the great. And Souta had shared in the glory for only a short time before his death. Kagome continued to blame herself for his death. Her daily reminder was the rope she used to tie back her hair, the rope that had failed Souta, the rope she had tied around him.

How the situation had occurred was quite peculiar because Kagome had been in the wrong place at the "right" time. Perhaps what contributed to her sudden remembrance were Miroku's continued kind words about her extraordinary talents. He spoke often of the therapy behind returning to show business and putting the past behind her. Kagome hadn't thought much on the idea. She could never forget Souta. But she knew Miroku was only trying to help. Sango had also even asked Kagome become a part of her act. Kagome had declined both invitations graciously, saying that particular part of her had disappeared long ago. The fact was, Kagome had forgotten about her own abilities. She had forced herself to believe that that part of her was long dead.

The day was hot with very little breeze or any sign of rain that might cool off the workers. The grand red and white striped tent had been set up and most people worked within its shade. The ring had been filled with fresh sand, and the trainers were working with the animals within it. Koga's shouts could be heard from everywhere inside the tent, as he stood in the center with his long whip.

Kagome was high above him and stared down at the poor beasts with pain in her eyes. She eyed Koga with pure hatred. She could never love a man who was as unkind as he was.

Kagome was with a team of electricians at the top of the tent. The heat was thick and heavy as they hung lights, adjusted them accordingly, and slipped in the colored paper filaments. The sweat poured off Kagome as she held a spotlight while one of the electricians screwed it in. Kagome's arms were burning from strain as she held the light steady.

"Last one..." said the man, over the roar of his power screwdriver, "Okay, great, all done." Kagome dropped her arms and let out a breath she had been holding. She moved out of the way as the electrician began to connect more wires. Kagome leaned against the railing of the high rise basket she was in, looking around at the top of the tent. It was weird being up this high. Just to her left was the platform for the trapeze acrobats to push off from…

"Shit." The electrician said. Kagome looked back at him, "What's wrong? Is it not working again?" she asked. "Yeah," he said, "Damn things. The old ones work great, but they just don't take to these modern day circuits. I'm going to have to run another wire across from the main breaker."

"Where is the breaker?" Kagome asked.

"Right over there," he said, pointing to a metal box just a short distance out of reach from where they were up in the basket. "It's not a big deal. It's just a pain to have to go all the way back down, move the machine over, then go back up again, run the wire, go back down, move the machine again to come back to where we are now just to connect it." He said, sighing heavily. Just as he finished the walky-talky on his hip buzzed and the voice was unmistakable.

"Pete, can I get a test on the spot lights?" Naraku's voice came over the small speaker. The electrician, Pete, clicked the button and told Naraku exactly what he just told Kagome. There was silence on the other end for a short time but then Naraku said, "Kagome's up there, isn't she? Tell her to climb over and connect the wire."

Pete's face frowned as he heard Naraku say that, he glared at Kagome as he said back to Naraku, "Sir, she can't do that. There is no way to get over there…"

"She can climb the metal skeleton frame of the tent, just get her higher so she can reach it." Naraku said.

Pete shook his head, "Sir, that is too dangerous. You can't expect her to…"

"I don't pay you to argue, Pete." Naraku said. "Kagome, do what I said." Then the walky-talky went dead.

Pete put the walky-talky back on his belt and looked at Kagome. "He's crazy. The man honestly couldn't give a damn. I swear if I could have my…"

"It's okay." Kagome said. "I can do it."

Pete shook his head. "No Kagome. You will kill yourself. It's suicide. Don't listen to him. Let's just…"

"I can do it, Pete." Kagome said, "I have to do it. Give me wires I need."

"Kagome, I can't let…"

"Please," Kagome begged, "You don't understand. If I don't do this…he'll…he'll…look I just have to do it, please."

Pete sighed and handed her a roll of white wire. Kagome moved forward, took the end and began to unravel it. Pete held the roll of wire and said, "One day, Kagome, I hope you get smart and just say no to him."

"One day." Kagome echoed, as she began to climb over the railing of the basket. With a deep breath, she jumped off the basket and landed on the trapeze platform. Pete called to her, "I could have gotten you higher." Kagome didn't answer. She hugged the pole and forced herself not to look down.

Holding the rubber coated copper wire between her teeth, Kagome wrapped her arms around the wooden pole and using her upper body strength pulled herself up the pole. Her legs wrapped around the pole as soon as they left the safety of the platform. Inch by inch she pulled her way up the pole to the top of the tent.

Far below, several other people stopped what they were doing when they saw her begin to climb. Soon a crowd of people gathered, all talking and holding their breath as the girl braved the death defying climb. Naraku stood among them, watching Kagome with a smile upon his face.

Kagome's arms muscles strained under her efforts to reach the top. Her grip was like death on the pole and every inch of her body was coated with sweat. Still she continued at a steady pace, almost reaching the top of the tent.

Sango rushed through the tent flap, with Miroku trailing behind her, her eyes shot up to Kagome high above her and without a harness or any kind of protection if she were to fall. Her heart thudded in her throat and her face was pale.

"Oh my god, Kagome!" she called, rushing forward towards her. Before she could get anywhere near the base of the high pole, Naraku stepped in front of her.

"Sango, do not shout you will break her concentration." Naraku hissed. Sango balled her hands into fists, she could instantly tell that Naraku had asked his own daughter to perform this feat. Before her actions could turn violent, Miroku lay a graceful hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think this wise, Naraku?" Miroku asked, his voice surprisingly neutral, even those his eyes were filled with sheer hatred.

Naraku smiled evilly. "Of course, Miroku. I would never give Kagome a job I wasn't one hundred percent sure that she couldn't accomplish?"

"But without a harness or bungee cord?" Sango cried out. "Are you crazy? What if she falls? She'll die!"

Naraku laughed, "Oh, Kagome is perfectly capable of completing this task." He turned away from them, waving them away. "She'll be fine. Do not interfere."

Sango ignored him and charged forward, Miroku didn't stand a chance of holding her back. "KAGOME!" she called up to her friend. "Kagome, don't move! I'm coming to get you!"

High above Sango and the others Kagome barely heard her friend. She was nearly to the top, if she stopped now, it would have all been pointless.

"LET ME DO IT!" she screamed. Sango heard her, but she didn't want to listen.

"She's going to kill herself!" Sango cried to anyone who would listen. But no one around her even moved. Miroku softly spoke to her, "Maybe she needs to do this."

"Are you crazy?" Sango echoed. "She could lose her grip at any moment!"

"This is something that Kagome wants to do." Miroku said. "Although I agree it is not at all safe, I don't think any amount of convincing will get her to stop or come down…"

"She's only doing this because she was told to do it!" Sango said.

"Possibly," Miroku stated. "But another force is driving her right now. Something that we cannot touch or begin to understand."

Sango was silent.

"All we can do is pray." Miroku finished. They both strained their necks to see Kagome, who had now reached the top of the tent.

Kagome had indeed reached the cloth top of the tent. The metal framework that held the tent together was now her new obstacle course. Reaching a tentative hand out she grasped a long metal bar that extended all the way over, across the empty air, to the breaker. With a deep breath through her nose, she reached her other hand out and grasped the metal bar above her head. Releasing the pole that her legs so tightly held onto, she was suddenly dangling by her hands some fifty feet up.

The crowd below, which now had just about every person who worked at the carnival, gasped as she hung like a puppet high above them.

"OH! She's gonna fall!"

"No, no she's alright."

"Wow, amazing."

"Truly amazing."

To one particular person in the audience, the girl's feat was completely reckless and stupid. Yet his palms itched and sweated with worry.

Before Kagome had begun her stunt, Koga had brought Inuyasha out into the ring and proceeded to continue his "training." A heavy collar, muzzle, wrist and ankle shackles all at the ends of long thick chains, adorned his body. Additional trainers each held a chain that connected to a section of Inuyasha. Koga himself, held the chain that connected to his collar. With the chain in one hand and his infamous whip in the other, Koga attempted to rid Inuyasha of his wildness and teach him several tricks. Koga had barely gotten him out into the ring, when the crowd had begun to form to watch Kagome. Koga had instantly taken interest in Kagome's feat and pegged Inuyasha's chains into the ground so he could go and watch.

Gazing through the metal muzzle, Inuyasha watched the human girl dangle from the ceiling of the tent. He pulled at his chains, trying to get himself free, but it was hopeless. If she fell, he couldn't catch her. He would watch her die.

Kagome felt the effects of gravity on her body as she hung in mid-air. For a moment, she thought to herself, 'If I let go, I could see Souta in heaven.' Looking down at the ground far below her and the standing crowd she contemplated the thought. At the last moment before her grip was sure to fail, she swung her legs up so that they wrapped around the bar, so that her back and floor were now parallel. Now supporting most of her body weight with her legs, her arms could take a break.

The heat at the top of the tent was unbearable. But everything was much quieter up here, and everyone below her had seemed so far away and unimportant. It was almost…peaceful. Kagome stayed hung on the bar for several minutes, catching her breath. She hadn't realized how long she had stayed until she heard a roar from below:

"HURRY UP, KAGOME. WE HAVN'T GOT ALL DAY!" the voice was unmistakably her father's. Kagome's head snapped back into reality. She was tired and she longed to be on the ground, but she had a job to do.

Slowly, she tilted her head back and glancing upside-down took notes of the distance she needed to go. Then, extending her hands she crawled her way across the bar. Snaking her body along the bar slowly. Every short distance her hands went, her body followed after then her feet came last. With even strides, she made her way across the bar towards the breaker, the white wire still in her teeth and trailing behind her like a long hair.

Sweat dripped from her body and plunged droplets fifty feet down; she had to blink a lot to keep it out of her eyes.

The suddenness of reaching the end of the bar and the breaker made her jump and she wavered for the first time. She clung to the bar tightly with her arms and legs, and for the first time was scared. She wanted down; she was tired, hot, and sick with fear. Tears now began to form at the corners of her eyes, chasing away the sweat, but stinging her eyes none the less. She hugged the bar and wept, wishing she could just finally let go.

The only one who had ears sensitive enough to hear her sobs was Inuyasha. He growled and pulled at his chains hard enough that Koga and the other's left Kagome and dealt with him. Koga's whip cracked above his head, but the noises of Kagome's cries were louder than even the sharp whip.

"Shut up, mutt-face!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha growled and slashed at the air. His chains rattled as the trainers held him tight and Koga continued to whip him.

'Dammit.' Inuyasha thought, 'She was scared. She shouldn't have to do this.' His roars were violent and filled the big top.

Still fearful and wishing to die, Kagome was startled by the roars that came from below. She looked out and down, seeing Inuyasha there for the first time. Although he was but a dot to her vision, his hair set him apart from all others. Why was he making such a fuss? Was it over her, or was Koga just training him again? Whatever the reason, she suddenly had a reason to go on.

Taking the wire from her mouth and into her hand, Kagome took a few seconds to breathe and lick her dry lips. Then, she released her hands and fell for a half-second until her legs, still secure around the bar, caught her. She hung upside-down with her face in front of the breaker box. The crowds bellow her cheered and she could hear their cheers. She smiled to herself, but her task wasn't over quite yet.

From the ground, a voice sounded over a mega-phone. "Great job Kagome. That was amazing!"

Kagome felt the blood beginning to rush to her head so she opened the breaker box and stared at all the wires with confusion.

"The power is off, Kagome. Just connect your wire to the main power plug by wrapping the copper part around the bolt that is sticking out near the upper right corner. Erm…your left." The mega-phone continued.

Kagome was confused for only a few seconds but then she saw what the electrician on the mega-phone had described. Using her teeth, she peeled off some of the rubber covering on the wire and leaned forward enough to twist the copper around the bolt a few good times.

"OKAY!" she shouted.

"Great, now when you shut the box there should be a hole at the top for the wire to stick out of, make sure the excess white wire is through that hole so the current can flow."

Kagome understood and completed the task. Slamming the box shut and checking to make sure no wires were caught she pulled herself back up the length of her body to grasp the bar again with her arms and legs.

"DONE!" she shouted. The crowd cheered again. On the ground Sango breathed a little easier. But she knew Kagome was exhausted, she had to be. But Sango had never felt so proud of her friend. To her surprise, a group of people began moving underneath Kagome, extending the catcher's net for the trapeze act. Sango's heart relaxed. She looked around for Naraku to at least say something about the net, but found him gone. She thought upon his absence for only a few seconds before happy shouts rang out up to Kagome to let go and fall into the safety net.

As soon as Kagome had shouted that she was done, Inuyasha stopped fighting to get away. He relaxed and stared up at the girl still high above him. He had to give her credit, it was an amazing feat. And she being just a mere human. A smile grazed across his lips and his golden eyes flashed.

Koga took notice of Inuyasha's reaction and cracked him again on the back with his whip. He didn't like that look. Not at all.

Kagome was all smiles. Even as she untwined herself off the bar and felt the rush of air as she fell smoothly into the awaiting net. She rolled off the net and was caught by Miroku who twirled her around in his arms. Sango was with him and beamed at Kagome, hugging her friend happily. Kagome's face was flushed with excitement when Miroku put her down. A few people congratulated her, but many simply returned to work without a care. Kagome's feet touched the solid ground and she felt like falling down and kissing it. But, the fact that she had completed something so impossible was even more rewarding. It reminded her of the days of her stardom. And for that glorious moment, she missed it. She missed the applause, the shouts, the awes, the confidence.

Kagome beamed and smiled until her face hurt. When she finally got over the excitement and the adrenaline rush was gone, Kagome collapsed on the couch in Miroku's tent.

She dreamt of flashing lights, the hot spotlight, the glitter, the audience. In the dream, she saw herself dressed like a high-wire acrobat, with elaborate make-up, hair and costume. She performed her stunts in front of an audience of wide-eyed children who cheered and gasped at her beauty and grace. It was all so…so…familiar.


End file.
